Segunda oportunidad, el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin
by Anonimoxd1
Summary: Naruto se sacrifica para salvar a la alianza shinobi y muere pero no termina todo ahí.
1. Prólogo

Naruto así como todo elemento o personajes utilizados en este fanfic (me refiero solo a los de la serie claro, yo puedo crear algún que otro personaje) pertenecen a Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores.

"mmmmm" personaje hablando

"(mmmmm)" personaje pensando

**"(mmmmm)" personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**"(mmmmm)" personaje sobrenatural pensando**

**Prólogo: Segunda oportunidad, el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

* * *

Estaba por terminar la guerra con Madara derrotado, Obito, Bee y el resto de la alianza no tenían casi nada de chakra y Sasuke, bueno él estaba inconsciente.

El Juubi destruía todo a su paso y ningún ataque le hacía algo, El Juubi estaba a punto de lanzar una gran bijuudama hacia la alianza donde estaban todos.

Cuando a Naruto le susurro una voz **"confía en tus ojos"** Naruto le envió chakra a sus ojos y todos los que vieron los ojos del rubio quedaron en shock cuando escucha a Kurama que le dice "**Naruto has despertado el rinnegan" **"¿q-que?" fue la inteligente respuesta del rubio.

Ahora Naruto poseía el rinnegan pero tenia una pequeña diferencia, el rinnegan de Naruto solo tenia un anillo.

"**shinra-tensei" **de nuevo la desconocida voz, (era uno de los ataques de Nagato) pensó el rubio, **"Naruto con ese ataque puedes debilitarlo lo suficiente para sellarlo" **dijo Kurama, "Lo haré" dijo el rubio al tiempo que ponía sus brazos en frente y gritaba "¡SHINRA-TENSEI!", en lo que el Juubi salía volando y después de caer de tan gran ataque trataba de levantarse mientras que Naruto Creaba 10 clones que empezaban a lanzar futon rasen shurikens a la bestia para que no se levante mientras el original le quitaba solo su chakra igual que cuando lo hiso con Kurama ya que a diferencia de Kurama en el Juubi solo había odio y chakra.

Este proceso era mortal ya que era demasiado chakra y Naruto en ese momento estaba muy cansado y débil.

Por lo que perecería junto a Kurama.

Antes de morir Naruto dijo sus últimas palabras "Espero que ahora el mundo sea capaz de vivir en paz, Arigato" y cayó muerto.

"¡NARUTO!" grito Sakura ya que todos los demás aún estaban en shock por lo que vieron, cuando salieron del shock todos fueron a ver que paso, "está muerto" murmuro Sakura después de ver sus signos vitales, "¡ESTA MUERTO! grito a todo pulmón mientras lloraba Sakura, toda la alianza shinobi bajo la cabeza, Tsunade lloraba mientras se decía a sí misma "no es verdad, no es verdad", Kakashi se culpaba a sí mismo "debí, debí ser más fuerte, debí protegerlo" decía mientras lloraba, Hinata estaba sentada en el piso abrazándose las piernas mientras se preguntaba a sí misma "¡¿POR QUE?!, ¡¿POR QUE EL?!" mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Sasuke lloraba sin creérselo "ese dobe no murió, debe ser una de sus bromas, si si eso debe ser" se decía a sí mismo el emo pelinegro, en cambio en el resto de la alianza unos lloraban, otros decían "era un héroe se sacrificó por todos nosotros".

En cambio absolutamente todos los shinobi de Konoha que alguna vez le dijeron demonio, lo maltrataron o torturaron con sus palizas se arrepentían mientras pensaban "(a pesar de todo lo que paso con nosotros se sacrificó por nosotros)", Konohamaru lloraba mientras pensaba "(Jefe entrenare mucho ya veras, tu sacrificio no será en vano)", en cambio los shinobi de la generación de Naruto lloraban mientras pensaban "(siempre quisiste ser hokage, lo hubieras logrado pero hasta eso sacrificaste para salvarnos)", Sai bueno Sai no tenía sentimientos pero por primera vez después de salir de raíz lloro mientras pensaba "(gracias Naruto)", todos lamentaban la muerte del hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar donde todo era blanco, "donde demonios estoy" decía el rubio, "a ya se le preguntare a Kurama (y aprovechare al fin de preguntarle la duda que me ha estado torturando desde hace tiempo)". "oye Kurama sabes dónde estamos" pregunto el rubio sorprendiéndose ya que en su paisaje mental (que aún eran unas alcantarillas se esperaba a un zorro gigante de nueve colas, no a una hermosa pelirroja de 16 años aproximadamente, de ojos rojos rasgados, pelo largo y vestida con un kimono negro con detalles rojos, "¿quién eres tú?" preguntó el rubio cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente, **"no me reconoces Naruto-kun"** respondió la pelirroja,** "(¿por qué diablos le dije Naruto-kun, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando?)", "soy Kurama Naruto-kun, aparentemente sellar el chakra en ti aumento mucho mi chakra tanto como el Juubi, lo mismo contigo solo que no tanto actualmente tienes tanto chakra como yo tenía solo que esta sellado de forma que cuando accedas a el tomaras la apariencia que tenías cuando usabas mi chakra con mi consentimiento por lo que no sería necesario que uses mi chakra" **explico la ahora pelirroja, **"y antes de que preguntes respecto a mi apariencia, pues estuve obligada a tomar esta forma ya que si no me transformaría en el Juubi con tanto chakra y pues no es tan malo tener forma humana"** dijo la pelirroja, (después de salir del shock), "¿entonces siempre fuiste mujer?" preguntó el usuario del rinnegan, **"pues si" **respondió la pelirroja, "bueno a lo que venía, pero antes cambiare este basurero" dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que el paisaje mental cambiaba drásticamente ahora había un extenso bosque, un lago, montañas y una gran mansión, **"gracias Naruto-kun" **dijo la ojiroja, "de nada, bueno a lo que venía ¿sabes dónde estamos Kurama-chan?" preguntó el rubio ojiazul, **"no lo sé Naruto-kun"** dijo la ruborizada ojiroja por el sufijo que le dio el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

**"yo puedo responder esa pregunta Naruto-kun" **dijo una voz masculina que venía atrás de Naruto, cuando Naruto se dio vuelta lo que vio lo dejo en shock frente a él estaba...

* * *

Bueno este fue el prólogo no voy a poner más spoiler, tranquilos sé que es corto el capítulo pero que esperaban de un prólogo además es mi primer fic, pueden criticar mi historia pero sin insultos por favor que soy nuevo en esto.

Aclarare algunas cosas aquí Sasuke viene solo junto con parte de su grupo ya que Karin estaba en Konoha, Sasuke viene a ayudar en la guerra pero termina inconsciente y despierta para ver como Naruto sella en él, el chakra del Juubi y muere, los hokages son sellados por Madara antes que Naruto y Sasuke con Obito lo mataran, Sasuke e Itachi (que se liberó del edo tensei) mataron a Kabuto pero Itachi murió, después Sasuke y parte de su grupo van a ayudar en la guerra, y después Sasuke termina inconsciente por un golpe del Juubi y no muere ya que en ese momento estaba usando el Susano. Antes de ser sellado Minato le da el chakra yin de Kurama a Naruto. Por lo menos en este fanfic Rikudou Sennin no ha interactuado hasta ahora.

Cualquier duda o pregunta hacérmela en review o interno, otra cosa yo iba a hacer el segundo capítulo hoy pero creo que no lo haré ya que estaba arreglando este capítulo.


	2. La Propuesta

Hola, les diré algo no me digan que haga esto y aquello si falta mucho para que llegue el momento por ejemplo, Naruto no ha revivido ni nada por el estilo aun y ya me están diciendo que salve al tercer hokage, por favor háganlo cuando ya sean los exámenes chunnin respectivamente en su momento.

Me empeñe en hacer este capítulo lo más rápido posible ya que después no tendré tiempo, aprovecho de avisarles que yo no dejare mi historia de lado ni nada no es como que estaré un mes sin escribir tal vez 2 semanas pero no más.

**La Propuesta**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar donde todo era blanco, "donde demonios estoy" decía el rubio, "a ya se le preguntare a Kurama (y aprovechare al fin de preguntarle la duda que me ha estado torturando desde hace tiempo)". "oye Kurama sabes dónde estamos" pregunto el rubio sorprendiéndose ya que en su paisaje mental (que aún eran unas alcantarillas se esperaba a un zorro gigante de nueve colas, no a una hermosa pelirroja de 16 años aproximadamente, de ojos rojos rasgados, pelo largo y vestida con un kimono negro con detalles rojos, "¿quién eres tú?" preguntó el rubio cabeza hueca número 1 en sorprender a la gente, **"no me reconoces Naruto-kun"** respondió la pelirroja,** "(¿por qué diablos le dije Naruto-kun, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando?)", "soy Kurama Naruto-kun, aparentemente sellar el chakra en ti aumento mucho mi chakra tanto como el Juubi, lo mismo contigo solo que no tanto actualmente tienes tanto chakra como yo tenía solo que esta sellado de forma que cuando accedas a el tomaras la apariencia que tenías cuando usabas mi chakra con mi consentimiento por lo que no sería necesario que uses mi chakra" **explico la ahora pelirroja, **"y antes de que preguntes respecto a mi apariencia, pues estuve obligada a tomar esta forma ya que si no me transformaría en el Juubi con tanto chakra y pues no es tan malo tener forma humana"** dijo la pelirroja, (después de salir del shock), "¿entonces siempre fuiste mujer?" preguntó el usuario del rinnegan, **"pues si" **respondió la pelirroja, "bueno a lo que venía, pero antes cambiare este basurero" dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que el paisaje mental cambiaba drásticamente ahora había un extenso bosque, un lago, montañas y una gran mansión, **"gracias Naruto-kun" **dijo la ojiroja, "de nada, bueno a lo que venía ¿sabes dónde estamos Kurama-chan?" preguntó el rubio ojiazul, **"no lo sé Naruto-kun"** dijo la ruborizada ojiroja por el sufijo que le dio el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

**"yo puedo responder esa pregunta Naruto-kun" **dijo una voz masculina que venía atrás de Naruto, cuando Naruto se dio vuelta lo que vio lo dejo en shock frente a él estaba el legendario Rikudou Sennin, ¿Cómo lo supo?, muy fácil, Kurama se lo dijo y quedo en shock.

"t-tu eres el legendario Rikudou Sennin" dijo asombrado el rubio, **"Así es Naruto-kun, yo y ellas venimos a proponerte algo, estas aquí para que decidas que harás, pero Kurama-chan también debe opinar" **dijo el primer usuario del rinnegan mientras levantaba un poco la polera del rubio y ponía una mano en su estómago y decía **"****Shiki Fūin: Kai**_**"**_, provocando así que el ojiazul se cayera al piso sujetándose el estómago por el dolor al tiempo que aparecía una nube de humo que al disiparse se podía apreciar la figura de una pelirroja muy feliz que abrazo al Rikudou Sennin, **"Oto-san" **decía una pelirroja mientras un adolorido ojiazul exclamaba "podrías haberme avisado Ero-Rikudou", **"oye Naruto-kun ¿por qué le dices así?** Pregunto riéndose la pelirroja, "muy simple Kurama-chan, el legendario Rikudou Sennin lee el icha icha de Ero-Sennin, mira en su bolsillo" respondió riéndose el ojiazul mientras Kurama veía donde decía, ve el dichoso libro y se ríe siniestramente.

"**Oto-san o debo decir Ero-Rikudou" **dijo una furiosa ojiroja mientras caminaba hacia el lector del icha icha y comenzaba a golpearlo dándole así la paliza de su vida a lo que alguna vez fue el shinobi más fuerte del mundo.

**Después de la paliza**

"oye Ero-Rikudou tengo 3 dudas, primero ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?, segundo ¿cómo tienes un icha icha si estás muerto? Y tercero ¿a qué te refieres con ellas?" preguntó el rubio, **"me llamo Uzumaki Shishio y soy el fundador del clan Uzumaki, cuando murió Jiraiya siguió escribiendo libros y salgan chicas" **dijo Shishio mientras que aparecían 2 mujeres, **"hola Naruto-kun, hola Kurama"**, **"Naruto-kun, Kurama-chan ellas son las diosas Amaterasu-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama.**

"h-hola" dijo el rubio**, "hola", **dijo un poco enojada por como miraban las diosas al ojiazul, **"y bueno Shishio ya les dijiste sobre la propuesta que queremos hacerles", **preguntó la diosa Amaterasu, **"no aun no" **respondió Shishio, **"bueno mejor les decimos de una vez" **dijo la diosa Tsukuyomi, "¿qué propuesta?" / "** ¿qué propuesta?" **preguntaron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo, **"Les proponemos regresar en el tiempo al día que naciste" **dijo Amaterasu "aceptamos" / **"aceptamos" **dijeron sin pensarlo 2 veces Naruto y Kurama, "**sin embargo te daremos algunos regalos" **dijo la diosa Tsukuyomi al tiempo que besaba en los labios al rubio que en este momento estaba en shock pero no tarda en corresponderle, hasta que se separan por falta de aire, dejando a una furiosa Kurama que hacia todo lo posible por controlarse y no desfigurarle la cara a la diosa, **"Naruto-kun te he dado el sharingan por lo que ahora tienes sangre Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha, ya que los Uzumaki son parientes de los Senju, a diferencia de tu amigo Sasuke que tuvo que usar los ojos de su hermano Itachi, tu no perderás la vista ya que despertaras el eternal mangekyō sharingan en vez del mangekyō sharingan además que lo despertaras de forma distinta y podrás usar el Tsukuyomi y el Kamui que he mejorado" **explico la diosa Tsukuyomi y apenas acaba, Amaterasu repite lo que hiso Tsukuyomi dejando aún más sonrojado al ojiazul, **"he mejorado el amaterasu y el Susano también ya que el dios Susano no pudo venir así como la diosa Kami tampoco, ahora podrás usar el susano en su forma completa y también lo puedes usar de armadura para tus invocaciones"**.

"**sin embargo Naruto-kun tendrás que entrenar mucho para controlar tanto poder, ¿entiendes?", **"claro que sí, no abusare de mi poder" dijo con mucha determinación el ojiazul.

"**bueno vámonos Tsukuyomi, adiós Naruto-kun, adiós Kurama, Shishio ya sabes que hacer**" dijo Amaterasu antes de irse con Tsukuyomi dejando solos a la pelirroja y el rubio con el primer usuario del rinnegan

"**Naruto-kun ven más acá" **dijo Shishio, "¿qué pasa Ero-Rikudou?" pregunto Naruto, **"Naruto-kun activa tu rinnegan" **dijo Shishio, "está bien" dijo dudoso el rubio mientras activa el rinnegan, **"lo sabía" **dijo el lector de icha icha, "¿qué cosa?" preguntó el rubio, **"veras Naruto-kun tu rinnegan esta inmaduro solo tiene un anillo en vez de los seis pero no te preocupes con practica llegaras al máximo nivel que son seis anillos alrededor del iris, veamos creo que era así:**

**1 anillo alrededor del iris te permite usar el shinra-tensei, ser afín a todos los elementos, usar el basho-tennin y el chibaku-tensei además de la habilidad de volar**

**2 anillos alrededor del iris te permite convocar cualquier animal que te imagines que también tendrán el rinnegan y tener más de un contrato de invocación**

**3 anillos alrededor del iris te permiten convocar una armadura robótica y lanzar misiles**

**4 anillos alrededor del iris te otorga la habilidad de leer la mente del oponente poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza así como extraer el alma**

**5 anillos alrededor del iris te permite absorber cualquier jutsu y usar su chakra para el posterior uso de este en conveniencia del usuario del rinnegan o simplemente absorber el chakra del usuario**

**6 anillos alrededor del iris te otorga el poder de traer a los muertos a la vida con el gedo rinne tensei no jutsu**

**sin contar que si por ejemplo haces clones tu compartirás su campo de visión ya que ellos también tienen el rinnegan"**

"increíble" dijo Naruto, **"oye Naruto-kun la mitad de tu pelo es rojo que te paso? **pregunto la ojiroja "no lo sé Kurama-chan, oye Ero-Rikudou ¿tú sabes que me paso?, pregunto el ojiazul, **"si Naruto-kun al parecer usar el rinnegan 2 veces provoco que se intensificara tu sangre uzumaki" **explico Shishio, **"¿bueno oto-san cuando volveremos en el tiempo?** **" **pregunto la pelirroja,** "en un momento ya que antes debo decirles algo, Naruto-kun cuando vuelvas Kurama-chan de nuevo estará sellada en ti solo que con el chakra del Juubi y tú también tendrás sellado en ti la misma cantidad de chakra que tenía antes Kurama y como son chakras distintos tu apariencia cambiara cuando lo uses, también debes encontrar la manera de sacar a Kurama-chan de tu interior sin morir, y recuerden lo que hagan en el pasado puede cambiar el futuro ¿entendieron?" **"hai" / **"hai" **dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo,** "bien adiós" **dijo un segundo antes de chasquear los dedos y una luz cegadora aparecía.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del infierno**

"**escuchaste lo que tienes que hacer Shinigami" **dijo el dios Susano," **hai" **respondió el Shinigami, **"lo volveré a decir por si acaso, por alguna razón ahora nacerán trillizos, lo que debes hacer es sellar un poco de chakra de Kurama ya que hora tiene tanto chakra como el Juubi sella justo el antiguo chakra de Kurama que es igual a nueve colas eso lo vas a dividir en dos y lo sellaras en los dos hermanos de Naruto ya que eso te pedirá el padre de Naruto, y sin que se dé cuenta sella aparte del alma de Kurama el resto de su chakra ya que el chakra sellado en los hermanos de Naruto tarde o temprano se agotara y poco a poco Kurama recuperara su chakra faltante y lo más importante, ¡NO DEJES A NARUTO HUERFANO O LAS DIOSAS ME CASTRARAN Y SI ESO PASA YO TE CASTRARE A TI!, a propósito también sella el chakra de Naruto cosa que parezca que casi no tiene chakra y así no llama la atención, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!" **le pregunto / grito el dios Susano al pobre Shinigami, **"¡HAI!" **respondió asustado mientras se iba corriendo, dejando solo al dios Susano.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

* * *

"(¿dónde estoy?)" se preguntaba Naruto, un poco desorientado de donde estaba pero luego pone más atención y se da cuenta que esta entre dos bebes, "(¿qué demonios?)" piensa Naruto antes de quedar inconsciente.

**Más tarde **

"**Naruto, Naruto despierta" **le decía Kurama a un Naruto apenas consciente, "que pasa, ¿Kurama-chan?" preguntó el ojiazul, **"Naruto-kun" **dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba al rubio / pelirrojo, **"Naruto-kun pensé que nunca despertarías" **le dijo a Naruto que no comprendía que demonios había pasado, "pero que paso" le pregunto Naruto a la pelirroja que se limpiaba las lágrimas **"veras Naruto-kun…**

* * *

Jejeje me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, ¿Qué opinan?, supongo que ya tienen sus teorías de lo que paso, verán aclarare algunas cosas:

-Susano es el dios que controla el infierno algo así como Hades solo que no es malo ni nada solo hace su trabajo.

-Naruto no usara todas las habilidades del rinnegan

-En el preview del próximo capitulo Kurama y Naruto están en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

Bueno creo que no escribiré hasta en unos días así que chao.


	3. El regreso

Hola les diré algo tomare en cuenta sus comentarios excepto algunos como el de la espada ya que la conseguirá más adelante además los Shinigamis nos son dioses solo trabajan para el dios Susano nada más.

Otra cosa me aburrí de poner: dijo el ojiazul, dijo la pelirroja, simplemente pondré sus nombres.

* * *

**El** **regreso**

"(¿dónde estoy?)" se preguntaba Naruto, un poco desorientado de donde estaba pero luego pone más atención y se da cuenta que esta entre dos bebes, "(¿qué demonios?)" piensa Naruto antes de quedar inconsciente.

**Más tarde**

* * *

"**Naruto, Naruto despierta" **le decía Kurama a un Naruto apenas consciente, "que pasa, ¿Kurama-chan?" preguntó Naruto, **"Naruto-kun" **dijo Kuramamientras lloraba y abrazaba al rubio / pelirrojo, **"Naruto-kun pensé que nunca despertarías" **le dijo a Naruto que no comprendía que demonios había pasado, "pero que paso" le pregunto Naruto a la Kurama que se limpiaba las lágrimas **"veras Naruto-kun paso algo raro ya que no naciste solo, tienes hermanos Naruto-kun" **le dijo la pelirroja, "¿tengo hermanos?" preguntó Naruto medio feliz, medio confundido, **"si pero no interrumpas, mira después de nacer paso lo mismo solo que, tu padre en vez de sellarme en ti completamente dividió lo que creía mi chakra ya que lo suprimí hasta parecer mi antiguo chakra y sello la mitad por igual en tus hermanos y mi alma en ti o eso creía ya que tengo todo mi chakra, ya que no sello ninguna parte de mi alma y pues lo recupere fácilmente" **explico Kurama

"entonces mis hermanos pueden usar tu chakra" pregunto Naruto, **"si y no, pueden pero tarde o temprano se terminara" **respondió Kurama, "mmm, está bien ¿qué paso después?" pregunto Naruto, **"después de eso quedaste en coma por 4 años, Kushina te ha venido a ver una vez cada 2 días y Minato una vez a la semana ya que es el hokage, el sandaime te viene a ver todos los días ya que se jubiló y tiene mucho tiempo libre, tu hermana Naruko viene siempre con tu madre y tu hermano Menma viene una vez a la semana con tu padre sin embargo Jiraiya siempre que viene a la aldea viene a verte, y Tsunade que por alguna razón está en la aldea viene todos los días a verte además de Kakashi que viene a leerte esos libros pervertidos siempre mientras dice que al fin alguien seguirá sus enseñanzas" **aunque lo último lo dijo un poco enojada murmurando cosas de castrar al ciclope si su Naruto-kun terminaba siendo un pervertido por su culpa

"wow, pero creo que la única forma de que podamos derrotar al Juubi y salvar a los demás es viajando creo que debería cambiarme el nombre y decir que morí, después entrenar un tiempo aquí e irme a viajar no sin antes copiar los pergaminos del hiraishin no jutsu, al final ir a Uzu por lo que me pertenece, mi herencia como Uzumaki y volver a Konoha, ¿qué opinas Kurama-chan?", pregunto Naruto al final mientras que la hasta ahora en shock Kurama le respondía **"Naruto-kun ¿cuándo maduraste tanto?, no importa debe ser que el morir te hiso madurar, tienes razón pero podrías evitarte eso ya que a las diosas Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu se les olvido dejarte un pequeño pergamino que mientras estabas en coma vinieron a tu paisaje mental y me lo entregaron cuando quieras el pergamino se materializara, con el no será necesario, antes de que preguntes es una técnica que usa el ying y el yang para hacer un clon especial con exactamente la mitad de tu chakra además luego se le regenera el chakra también es como otro tú ya que sabe todo lo que tú y puede mejorar pero solo un golpe mortal que te podría matar a ti lo mataría a el además tiene la mitad de tu chakra sellado que también se regenera si contar que es muy difícil disiparlo y debes crear un vínculo mental para que no sea tan duro el proceso, te aconsejo que le des la orden de volver una vez cada 3 años además el sello de tu chakra se rompió al despertar por lo que debes suprimirlo cosa que parezca que no tienes red de chakra y por cierto ¿qué nombre utilizaras? "**, "genial esa técnica me ayudara muchísimo y usare el nombre de tu padre no biológico ¿cierto?, ya que el dividió al Juubi y nacieron ustedes, desde ahora seré Uzumaki Shishio, por cierto ¿cómo se llama esa técnica?" dijo "un poco" emocionado Naruto, **"claro que si Naruto-kun el nombre de la técnica es elemento: yin-yang clon del yin y el yang, más que un clon te divide a ti mismo en dos personas, pero tu clon debería usar mascara ya que viajara por el mundo y pensarían que eres tú, como sea estas despertando y te esperan" **dijo Kurama y después abrió un ojo y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido a su lado estaban Kakashi y Tsunade llorando los 2 ya que pensaron que había muerto a bajar su chakra de genin bajo a nada pero en realidad Naruto solo suprimió su chakra.

"oigan ¿qué les pasa?" pregunto Naruto, "¡despertaste!" respondieron (ja responder, gritaron) ellos mientras abrazaban al muchacho, "Naruto ¿cómo puedes hablar'" pregunto Kakashi mientras Tsunade se limpiaba las lágrimas y le asentía y decía "es verdad Naruto ya que nadie te enseño y estuviste en coma", "muy fácil respondió Naruto, "no podía despertar pero escuchaba todo y así aprendí" mintió Naruto, "pero yo morí, ¿entienden? Yo quiero que todos piensen que estoy muerto" dijo Naruto, "Naruto porque quieres hacer eso, tu familia ha estado muy preocupada así como nosotros, Jiraiya y el viejo" dijo Tsunade mientras que un anbu de raíz que estaba escondido escucho todo eso y fue a contarle a Danzo sin saber que cierto rubio lo sintió y creo un clon que lo sustituyo mientras seguía al anbu.

* * *

**Más tarde **

Naruto había seguido al anbu hasta que se dejó descubrir cuando le termino de contar el anbu a Danzo lo que paso.

Apenas lo vieron Danzo ordeno al anbu matarlo pero este dejo inconsciente al anbu de un golpe y también le borro la memoria dejando impresionado a Danzo ya que era un niño de 4 años contra uno de sus mejores anbu.

"sé lo que planeas pero aun no sabes quién soy" dijo Naruto mostrado su cara ya que para mostrarse anteriormente solo dejo sentir un poco de su chakra, "tu, tú tienes sellado a ese monstruo" dijo Danzo enfurecido para luego decir "ese monstruo junto con el maldito de Minato mataron a mi esposa" dijo casi llorando Danzo mientras Kurama hablaba mentalmente con Naruto **"lo sabía, pero pensé que esta vez no mataría a nadie" **dijo Kurama a Naruto que estaba confundido, "¿a qué te refieres Kurama?" pregunto Naruto "**veras Naruto Danzo era malo porque yo mate a su esposa pero yo no sabía como, pero esta vez yo no mate a nadie solo hice destrucción sin embargo sería muy obvio así que mate a todos los ninjas con malos sentimientos que me atacaban pero también a los padres de Iruka o cambiaria mucho la historia eso no significa que no me odien, yo pensé que había matado a la esposa de Danzo cuando destruía al azar todo lo que estaba en mi camino ya que era una civil pero en realidad al parecer fue con la Bijuudama que Minato desvió y al parecer fue justo donde estaba la esposa de Danzo ¿entiendes?" **pregunto después de su explicación Kurama, "si" respondió Naruto al tiempo que dejaba inconsciente a Danzo y lo encadenaba y le ponía sellos que no dejaban que use chakra.

"¿dónde estoy?" pregunto Danzo a la nada hasta que apareció una figura que reconoció como Naruto, "hola Danzo ahora me dirás, ¿si reviviera a tu amada esposa dejarías de ser así?" pregunto Naruto, "claro que sí pero eso es imposible además te preguntaras por que soy así, así como yo me pregunto cómo eres tan fuerte, veras Naruto a mí me ocurrieron 2 cosas, primero que nada cuando mi antiguo sensei nombro a Sarutobi como hokage, eso me dio una depresión terrible que supere pero después ocurrió lo que ya sabes" respondió Danzo mientras Naruto activo su rinnegan y decía "no deberías ser tan desconfiado y menos conmigo", "pero ¿Cómo? solo tienes 4 años y más encima el legendario rinnegan, ¿qué paso con mis anbus?" preguntaba Danzo, "solo están inconscientes" dijo al tiempo que hacía unos sellos y decía "gedo rinne tensei o jutsu" provocando que una especie de cabeza gigante con el rinnegan salga del suelo con un cuerpo de mujer en la boca y Naruto la sacaba de ahí dejándola en el suelo mientras la cabeza volvía a desaparecer debajo de la tierra.

"no me digas que de verdad la trajiste a la vida" dijo llorando Danzo, "claro que si, además no es como el edo-tensei, no la puedo controlar pero como la reviví puedo matarla con un solo sello sin embargo quiero algo a cambio debes de dejar a tus anbus libres, pueden seguir tus ordenes pero devuélveles sus sentimientos y quítales el sello que les pusiste a todos y debes ser una buena persona además su muerte no fue culpa del kyuubi como le dices tú o de mi oto-san solo ocurrió" dijo Naruto mientras Danzo le prometía ser una buena persona y dejar libres a sus anbus de tener sentimientos.

"otra cosa Danzo yo nunca estuve aquí, esto jamás paso y suerte con sobrevivir a tu esposa cuando sepa lo que has estado haciendo jeje" dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

* * *

**Mientras todo esto ocurría el clon conversaba con Kakashi y Tsunade**

"lo sé pero no les puedo decir sin embargo les diré que me iré de Konoha en un viaje en unos 3 años quiero eso y mi identidad será Uzumaki Shishio" dijo el clon, "Sera como tú quieres Naruto-kun" dijo el sandaime que se había unido a la conversación, "está bien" dijeron no muy convencidos Kakashi y Tsunade.

"pero tú vivirás conmigo pequeñajo, te entrenare también, no quiero que te pase nada" dijo una decidida Tsunade a lo que un resignado Naruto que había usado el kawirimi con el clon cuando llego sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y el clon después de eso solo se disipo, solo pudo asentir con una gran gota en su cabeza mientras después de negar con la cabeza Kakashi y Sarutobi le decían a coro "también te entrenaremos" mientras Naruto muy feliz los abrazaba y les decía "gracias, pero ahora seré Uzumaki Shishio".

"y de eso yo me encargare" dijo sonriendo el viejo, "quiero que le informen a Jiraiya de esto por favor" pidió Naruto, "claro que si" dijo el sandaime.

"oigan ¿alguien me puede ayudar para que piensen que morí?" pregunto Naruto, "claro que si solo déjamelo a mí" dijo Tsunade, "mañana en la mañana solo por en la cama a este maniquí que tiene un genjutsu que invente que es muy poderoso y parece tu cadáver en vez de ti, usa un henge y ven a mi casa y te conseguiré ropa, del papeleo el viejo se encargara" volvió a decir Tsunade, "está muy bien tu plan Tsunade pero como hará el henge" dijo un poco enojado Sarutobi porque lo llamaron viejo, "tranquilo viejo jiji estoy seguro que con verlo lo sabré hacer" dijo Naruto divertido al ver la expresión del sandaime al llamarlo el también así, "Naruto hazlo así" dijo Jiraiya que había llegado recién y escucho lo del henge mientras se transformaba en Tsunade haciéndolo muy bien sobre todo en sus senos, Tsunade al ver esto sonrió macabramente al ver una oportunidad perfecta de golpear a su pervertido compañero sannin mientras se hacía un agujero gigante en un lado de la habitación con conforma de Jiraiya que por cierto quedo inconsciente muy herido, "y este ¿cómo supo que desperté?" pregunto curioso Naruto, "yo puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo Danzo, "mande a uno de mis anbus a avisarle a Jiraiya que estaba cerca de Konoha y al parecer llego rápido" dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver dónde y cómo se encontraba el pervertido sannin, "¿qué haces aquí Danzo?" dijo preocupado el sandaime, "vamos amigo no tengo malas intenciones" dijo Danzo, "tenías razón amigo y siento todo lo que he hecho sin embargo espero poder enmendar mis errores" volvió a hablar Danzo, "mientes, solo quieres usar a Naruto" dijeron Kakashi y Tsunade a coro, sin embargo Sarutobi tenía un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, "dice la verdad, soy sensor es sincero, siento las emociones de la gente pero recuerden desde mañana soy Shishio" dijo Naruto logrando que todos incluido Jiraiya que despertó adolorido cuando llego Danzo asientan con la cabeza.

"está bien " dijeron todos, "¿pero Naruto puedes hacer el henge?" preguntaron Tsunade y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo, "si miren" dijo Naruto al tiempo que se transformaba en el sandaime y todos quedaban atónitos excepto Danzo, "pensé que solo era una broma, es increíble Naruto-kun la hiciste con solo verla" dijo el sandaime y todos asintieron con la cabeza, "si pero como sea creo que funcionara" dijo Tsunade orgullosa de su plan.

"Recuerden nadie más debe saber de esto" dijo Naruto recordando a los presentes que se iban por la puerta que eran Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Danzo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Toda la aldea estaba presente incluso Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo y Sarutobi que sabían que estaba vivo, si se preguntan de que hablo es del funeral del primogénito del hokage Minato Namikaze que después de serle sellado el alma del Kyuubi quedo en coma por 4 años murió de un paro cardiaco o eso era lo que creían todos ya que la verdad era que Naruto ahora conocido como Uzumaki Shishio gracias al papeleo que hiso el sandaime estaba comiendo ramen instantáneo en este momento en la casa de su ahora legalmente oka-san ya que según el papeleo Tsunade adopto a Shishio que supuestamente es un huérfano que Jiraiya encontró y Tsunade quiso cuidar.

Pero lamentablemente para Shishio Tsunade lo pillo infraganti al regresar de la ceremonia por su "muerte", "Senju Shishio ¿qué te dije sobre comer ramen?" pregunto inocentemente Tsunade, "que solo podía comer el fin de semana" dijo con pesar Shishio ya que creía que lo golpearían, "exacto pero es la primera y última vez que haces esto por lo que lo dejare pasar" dijo Tsunade haciendo suspirar y pensar a Shishio que se salvó de una buena paliza, "pero para la próxima te quedaras los siguientes 3 años que estarás en la aldea sin ramen mas una paliza gratis" dijo Tsunade haciendo palidecer a Naruto.

(Sin embargo sin saberlo Naruto le cambio la vida a Hinata al hacer lo que hiso por Danzo ya que en el pasado Hiashi maltrataba a Hinata en sus entrenamientos si se puede llamar pero eso lo hacía porque Hinata era igual a su esposa fallecida y le recordaba a ella ya que era tan tímida como ella y en el físico también pero su esposa fallecida Hana murió por culpa de Danzo sin embargo como Danzo no es malo ahora no lo hiso ya que en el otro tiempo lo hiso para que Hinata cambie su actitud y sea fría y sin emociones para que sea una de sus armas pero por lo tanto como eso no ocurrió Hana jamás murió así como Hizashi el hermano de Hiashi no murió ya que Hiashi no era tan frio y no mato al secuestrador de Hinata por lo que para mantener la alianza el raikage tuvo que dar algunas tierras y eso beneficio a Konoha)

Así Naruto estuvo 3 años entrenando con Tsunade, Kakashi y el Sandaime, el primer año con Tsunade aprendió a tener un control de chakra perfecto, el segundo aprendió todos los jutsus médicos de Tsunade e incluso mejoro e hiso sus propios jutsus curativos además de almacenar chakra en su frente como Tsunade pero sin reducir su calidad de vida ya que pudo mejorarlo, el tercer año aprendió a canalizar chakra en sus puños como Tsunade solo que a él le salía mucho más devastador y eso solo con poco chakra, Tsunade le dio el contrato de las babosas además también descubrió la verdadera cantidad de chakra de Shishio igual al Gobi (5 colas) también las aumento tanto como el Rokubi, todo esto lo hiso con Tsunade sin embargo el también entrenaba solo, aprendió el primer día (cuando "murió) a usar la técnica del clon del yin-yang que era igual a él solo que como usaba el yin y el yang tenía el pelo mitad negro, mitad blanco, lo mando a viajar 3 años exactamente ya que después debería volver, se disiparía y volvería a viajar, aprendió suficiente fuuinjutsu para guardar cosas en pergaminos, hacer sellos de silencio y de gravedad, poseía una espada de madera que usaba cuando Itachi que se volvió su amigo le enseño Kenjutsu pero no le conto nada y aprendió cuando entrenaba con Kakashi el chidori e hiso una versión del chidori en viento llamado kazedori aparte de unos jutsus de tierra y con el sandaime aprendió la bola de fuego, la bala de agua muchos más jutsus de fuego, Kurama le enseño el taijutsu del Rikudou Sennin que se basaba en bloquear cualquier ataque y dejar inconsciente al oponente o inmovilizarlo y lo mejoro mezclándolo con el taijutsu de los Uchiha cuando usaba el sharingan que ya tenía 3 comas y ya usaba el rinnegan al máximo poder, su taijutsu al máximo era activar el rinnegan con el modo sabio, usar su chakra sellado y crear 6 clones con suficiente chakra para soportar muchos golpes ya que compartían su visión pero si creaba más con el rinnegan activado se quedaba inconsciente.

Dentro de esos 3 años les conto a el viejo Teuchi y Ayame quien era y ellos no dirían nada, de su familia solo Naruko, su hermana descubrió quien era ya que su hermano y sus padres estaban ocupados lamentándose y jamás se dieron cuenta pero no podría decir nada, sin embargo ella lo quería mucho ya que Menma siempre entrenaba con sus padres pero ella se negaba a entrenar con ellos, ella entrenaba con su Shishio-nii como ella le decía cuando estaban solos ya que él le prohibió decir su nombre en cualquier lugar, cuando era el cumpleaños de Naruko, ella a escondidas le regalaba siempre el ramen que hacia Kushina para ella ya que también era su cumpleaños y este le regalaba algún pergamino que solo ella podía ver ya que contenía una técnica, en los 3 años le regalo 3 pergaminos que contenían el henge, el kawirimi y el sunshin no jutsu.

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

Naruto había reunido a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Danzo, Ayame y Teuchi ya que era el momento de finalmente su ida, no reunió a Itachi ya que también masacro al clan solo que secretamente le había sido ordenado por los viejos del consejo.

Después de despedirse se fue, bueno eso creían los demás ya que en realidad se infiltro en la mansión Namikaze para 2 cosas, para despedirse de su hermana Naruko y para...

* * *

Bueno que les pareció el capítulo creo que desde ahora tardara una semana cada capítulo pero será más largo, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. La Fuga

Hola como están amigos lectores aquí la continuación de mi primera historia jeje.

* * *

**La Fuga**

Naruto había reunido a Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Danzo, Ayame y Teuchi ya que era el momento de finalmente su ida, no reunió a Itachi ya que también masacro al clan solo que secretamente le había sido ordenado por los viejos del consejo.

Después de despedirse se fue, bueno eso creían los demás ya que en realidad se infiltro en la mansión Namikaze para 2 cosas, para despedirse de su hermana Naruko y para robar el pergamino que contenía el hiraishin y el rasengan de su padre además del pergamino que contenía un poco de fuuinjutsu básico para sellar cosas en pergaminos, hacer sellos de gravedad, un poco de taijutsu y kenjutsu Uzumaki además de las famosas cadenas de chakra de su madre.

claro que levantaría demasiadas sospechas así que ocurrió lo siguiente, Shishio había terminado de despedirse de todos pero le pedio quedarse un momento a Sarutobi, "jiji necesito tu ayuda" le dijo Shishio a Sarutobi "¿qué ocurre Shishio?" le pregunto Sarutobi "veras jiji quiero que por favor en el papeleo hagas como que me fui de la aldea en un viaje ¿entiendes?, obviamente con mi nuevo nombre para evitar sospechas" "está bien Shishio-kun, se hará como dices" le respondió Sarutobi al que consideraba su nieto mientras este se iba diciendo "gracias jiji"

"Kurama-chan ¿estará bien lo que hago?" pregunto Naruto **"claro que si además después tu padre y tu madre pueden hacer otros pergaminos con sus técnicas"** le respondió Kurama "bueno creo que tienes razón pero no perderé tiempo así que usare el clon especial" dijo Shishio que ya estaba cerca de la mansión Namikaze

"(mejor me escondo aquí)" pensó Shishio mientras se escondía cerca de la mansión y decía "elemento: yin-yang invocación de clon del yin y el yang" mientras aparecía una persona en una nube de humo exactamente igual a Shishio, "¿por qué me invocaste Shishio?" dijo el clon mientras Shishio respondía "muy simple señor Kitsune, parece que ganaste algo de fama, has matado 30 ninjas renegados rang además de 10 rang rango S, jeje ha servido la máscara de zorro, te llaman así por la máscara te invoque para evitar sospechas ya que robarás los pergaminos de mi padre y madre mientras me despido de mi hermanita" "bueno de cualquier forma, me gustaría pasar desapercibido pero es imposible ya que como soy el encargado de ganar experiencia necesito hacer eso pero es imposible sin que se den cuenta además debo pedir la recompensa" le respondió el clon apodado Kitsune

"bueno lo haremos o no" dijo Shishio "está bien no te enojes" dijo Kitsune mientras se disipaba dejando la ropa en el piso junto con una bolsa de dinero y una espada de madera "así que también conseguiste una espada jeje" dijo Shishio mientras sacaba la mitad del dinero de la bolsa para después decir "elemento: yin-yang clon del yin y el yang" al tiempo que aparecía Kitsune pero desnudo haciendo sonrojar a Kurama dentro de Shishio.

"bueno ahora que terminamos recoge tu ropa y haces lo que te corresponde" dijo un Shishio serio "si lo que sea " dijo un fastidiado Kitsune que se había terminado de vestir y ya se iba "una última cosa espera a que me despida y este lejos para hacer tu movimiento, después me das los pergaminos" dijo Shishio "claro" fue la respuesta que dio este antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo "bueno Kurama-chan ahora solo me toca despedirme" dijo antes de correr en una velocidad increíble Shishio.

"**bueno Naruto-kun antes de despedirte deberías saber que escuche de parte de los aldeanos que los ninjas saldrán de la academia ahora que tu padre es el hokage a los 13 años en vez de los 12 así que deberías volver en unos 6 años" **explico Kurama a Shishio que decía "gracias Kurama ¿qué haría sin ti?" dijo Shishio haciendo sonrojar a Kurama "además debo averiguar cómo anular el sello sin morir" dijo Shishio que ya había llegado a la habitación de su hermana pero aún no se había dejado ver "Naruko-chan" dijo Shishio para alertar a su hermanita de su presencia "¡Shishio-nii!" exclamo/grito Naruko al ver a su querido hermano mientras lo abrazaba "te extrañe mucho nii-san" dijo una feliz Naruko al ver a su hermano "hola hermanita debo decirte algo pero no te pongas triste" advirtió a su hermana Shishio "¿qué pasa Shishio-nii?" pregunto una muy preocupada Naruko a su querido hermanito "veras Naruko-chan es hora de irme" dijo un serio Shishio a una ahora triste Naruko "¿pero por qué hermanito? ¿me vas a abandonar?" pregunto Naruko que pensaba que había hecho algo malo y por eso su hermano se iba "nada de eso Naruko-chan volveré en unos años además solo es un viaje pero recuerda que debes seguir manteniendo en secreto que estoy vivo ¿está bien?" preguntó al final de su explicación Shishio "está bien hermano lo hare por ti pero prométeme que volverás" dijo Naruko a lo que Shishio respondido "claro que lo hare tontita pero será en 6 años justo en nuestro cumpleaños, te lo prometo" dijo Shishio a lo que la niña solo pudo murmurar un gracias antes de caer dormida en su cama por un pequeño genjutsu que hiso nuestro protagonista y héroe favorito.

"(jeje mejor me voy debo esperar a Kitsune cerca de la entrada de Konoha)" dijo Shishio que saltaba de techo en techo para llegar a su destino.

* * *

**Mientras tanto Kitsune**

"(jeje parece que el idiota de mi original termino de despedirse, ahora me toca a mí)" pensó Kitsune antes de aparecer en un sunshin de viento dentro de la biblioteca Namikaze "a ver ¿dónde está?" se preguntaba Kitsune que buscaba en todas partes de la biblioteca Namikaze hasta que vio 2 pergaminos en un escritorio "oh ahí está" dijo antes de agarrarlos rápidamente y guardarlos rápidamente en su mochila "alto ahí que hace usted en mi casa" dijo una voz que Kitsune reconoció de inmediato "nada hokage-sama solo robo el pergamino que contiene sus mejores técnicas y el de su esposa" dijo con tanta naturalidad Kitsune logrando sacar una gran vena de la frente de Minato "¡ANBUS!" grito Minato "¿qué ocurre hokage-sama?" dijeron 5 anbus entre ellos uno con una cabellera pelo color plateado que Kitsune reconoció como Kakashi "este intruso ha robado los pergaminos de mi esposa y el mío que contienen nuestras mejores técnicas, elimínenlo" dijo enojado Minato ya que habían robado las técnicas de su familia sin esfuerzo alguno "suiton: balas de agua" dijo Kitsune mientras lanzaba varias balas de agua de las que los anbu esquivaron todas pero salpicaron a todos ellos pero eso era lo que Kitsune quería "¿eso es todo?" preguntaron los anbus haciendo que Kitsune sonría bajo la máscara mientras ponía un poco de chakra raiton en uno de sus dedos "jeje están acabados" dijo Kitsune mientras ponía su dedo en el agua haciendo que el agua conduzca la electricidad a los empapados y pobres anbu, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que todos los anbu quedaron inconscientes "¿¡quién eres tú y que les hiciste a mis anbu!? grito/pregunto enojado Minato, "tranquilo hokage-sama solo los deje inconscientes pero era mucha electricidad debería llevarlos ahora al hospital o morirán" dijo un poco preocupado Kitsune pues se le paso un poco la mano, "¿que harás con esas técnicas? Pregunto Minato un poco menos enojado pues sus anbu y su discípulo Kakashi estaban bien, "me volveré fuerte además en un futuro no tan lejano vera que sus técnicas no serán usadas para algo malo" dijo Kitsune tranquilizando un poco a Minato, "ahora vaya al hospital o sus anbu morirán" dijo Kitsune, "(si peleo contra él me ganara pues aun con el rinnegan y sharingan mi cuerpo aún es demasiado joven)" pensó Kitsune, "Kurama-chan dile al original que lo veo en 3 minutos" dijo Kitsune **"está bien Kitsune"** dijo Kurama, "te salvaste esta vez" dijo Minato antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

* * *

**Más tarde**

"llegaste a tiempo" dijo Shishio un poco aburrido "si como sea acá están los pergaminos" dijo Kitsune mientras le daba los pergaminos, "¿tuviste problemas?" pregunto Shishio "si, bueno me pillo infraganti Minato, deje inconscientes a sus anbu provocando que él tuviera que ir a dejarlos al hospital y aproveche y me fui" explico fastidiado Kitsune, "bueno es hora de separarnos" dijo Shishio mientras se iban saltando las ramas de los árboles en caminos separados.

* * *

**Mientras tanto el consejo**

"¡¿QUEE?!"gritaron ambos ancianos, "¿estás hablando en serio Minato?, ¿realmente dejaste a ese tipo robar tus técnicas y las de Kushina solo para salvar a esos anbus?" pregunto la vieja Koharu enojada "¿es enserio Minato?" pregunto también el viejo Homura, "¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?, ¿¡querían que deje morir a mis mejores anbu y a mi discípulo solo por unos tontos pergaminos!? pregunto enfurecido el hokage Minato Namikaze a sus "consejeros", "así es" dijeron simultáneamente los 2 ancianos, "solo hacemos lo mejor para Konoha Minato" volvieron a hablar los ancianos "eso es mentira, solo son excusas" dijo serio Danzo sorprendiendo a todos menos a los que sabían que había cambiado.

"Mina-kun esto es preocupante, ¿quién sabe qué hará con nuestras técnicas?" dijo una preocupada Kushina "tranquila Kushi-chan todo estará bien", "la reunión término" dijo Minato mientras tomaba un hombro de su esposa y ambos desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

**Más tarde**

* * *

"papa, mama ¿están bien?" pregunto un preocupado Menma a sus padres "claro que si hijo lo que pasa es que Kushi-chan y yo tuvimos que ir urgentemente a una reunión y después le dije a tu madre que valla a comer ramen mientras yo iba a hacer algo" explico Minato a Menma "oye Mina-kun por cierto ¿que fuiste a hacer?" pregunto una curiosa Kushina "ahorita les digo familia, Menma anda a despertar a tu hermana" dijo Minato, "está bien papa" dijo Menma mientras corría a la habitación de su hermana

"Naruko-chan despierta" le decía Menma a una medio dormida Naruko que acababa de despertar de su inconsciencia "¿qué pasa nii-san?" dijo medio despierta, media dormida Naruko "ven Naruko-chan papa nos dirá algo" dijo Menma "está bien voy" dijo Naruko mientras corría con su hermano donde estaban sus padres.

"bueno Mina-kun nos dirás o te lo saco a golpes" dijo impaciente Kushina "ahora les digo, verán hace meses que tengo el presentimiento de que su hermano Naruto no está muerto y pues el presentimiento fue tanto que hoy fui a desenterrar la tumba de su hermano y existe la posibilidad de que este vivo ya que me fije bien en el cuerpo y era un maniquí con un genjutsu muy fuerte por lo que nuestro hijo Kushina, su hermano puede estar vivo pero si paso esto probablemente lo secuestraron" dijo Minato, cuando Menma escucho eso empezó a llorar y decir que mataría al que haya secuestrado a su hermano, mientras que Kushina lloraba de felicidad al saber que su hijo está vivo y Naruko que sabía lo que pasaba en realidad lloraba para pasar desapercibida.

Al haber ocurrido la masacre Uchiha sobrevivió Sasuke y su hermana Sasuki, Menma se volvió alguien frio y agresivo cuando hablaban sobre su hermano ya que la noticia de que puede estar vivo se esparció por toda la aldea en poco tiempo, Naruko era muy reservada y en su cumpleaños solo se encerraba en su cuarto y salía a comer a Ichiraku, Sasuke era muy arrogante y confiado, básicamente el mismo jodido emo gay resentido de mierda de la serie además del consentido de los consejeros Homura y Koharu, odiaba a su hermana por no ayudarlo en su venganza.

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

"Kurama-chan ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir un contrato de invocación?" pregunto Shishio **"claro que si Naruto-kun, de hecho se me había olvidado" **dijo Kurama "¿a qué te refieres Kurama-chan?" pregunto Shishio **"primero que nada ¿dónde iras primero y por qué quieres otro contrato de invocación?" **pregunto Kurama "bueno tengo planeado ir primero a Suna y sé que con el rinnegan puedo tener más de un contrato además el de las babosas es más para sanar a múltiples personas que para pelear ¿me entiendes?" preguntó al final Shishio **"si entiendo, yo te ayudare con eso" **dijo Kurama "¿cómo?" pregunto Shishio **"pues veras…**

* * *

jeje espero que les guste, lo siento por la tardanza y bueno siento que sea tan corto pero solamente es la ida así que tranquilos.


	5. El entrenamiento parte 1

Bueno aquí el capítulo jeje siento la tardanza cabe decir que cuando Kurama salga del sello no la pondré con letras negras ya que estaría en forma humana.

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 1**

"Kurama-chan ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir un contrato de invocación?" pregunto Shishio **"claro que si Naruto-kun, de hecho se me había olvidado" **dijo Kurama "¿a qué te refieres Kurama-chan?" pregunto Shishio **"primero que nada ¿dónde iras primero y por qué quieres otro contrato de invocación?" **pregunto Kurama "bueno tengo planeado ir primero a Suna y sé que con el rinnegan puedo tener más de un contrato además el de las babosas es más para sanar a múltiples personas que para pelear ¿me entiendes?" preguntó al final Shishio **"si entiendo, yo te ayudare con eso" **dijo Kurama "¿cómo?" pregunto Shishio **"pues veras yo tengo el contrato de invocación de los zorros y pues te lo daré sin embargo al tener los 5 elementos y el rinnegan podrías tener más de una invocación, bueno como sea toma Naruto-kun"** dijo Kurama mientras le extendía el pergamino de los zorros en su paisaje mental "wow ¿enserio? gracias Kurama-chan" dijo Shishio mientras abría el pergamino y lo firmaba con su sangre **"de nada jeje" **dijo Kurama

"por cierto Kurama-chan ¿que pasara con el pergamino?, después de todo estamos en mi paisaje mental" pregunto dudoso Shishio a lo que la pelirroja Kurama respondió **"tranquilo Naruto-kun se materializara en tus manos después de todo ahora tú eres el segundo invocador de zorros" **"oye Kurama-chan ¿quién fue el primero?" pregunto nuestro rubio protagonista favorito **"el bastardo de Uchiha Madara encontró el pergamino, me invoco para pelear con Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin, además de que uso a otros zorros para rastrear y otras cosas" **respondió Kurama con cierto asco al pronunciar el nombre de Madara "ese maldito pagara, un momento eso quiere decir que eres la reina de los zorros wow" dijo Shishio (es medio bipolar je) **"claro que si Naruto-kun pero tengo a alguien que se ocupa del clan, por cierto Naruto-kun ¿no crees que deberías planificar tu entrenamiento? (jeje Naruto-kun ha cambiado es más serio y no le he escuchado ni un Dattebayo, debe ser por todo lo que ha ocurrido en su anterior vida hmm)" **dijo Kurama

"bueno Kurama-chan creo que tienes razón debería planificar mi entrenamiento, mmmmm bueno creo que primero iré a salvar a Gaara de su soledad y de paso revivo a su madre jeje" dijo un poco nervioso Shishio **"¿no crees que haces demasiados cambios Naruto-kun?"** dijo un poco dudosa Kurama "bueno creo que sí pero creo que sería muy problemático si tuviera que cambiar a un Gaara psicópata de nuevo (mierda me escuche como Shikamaru)" dijo Shishio **"bueno tal vez tengas razón pero no cambies mucho las cosas o se te podrían salir de las manos" **dijo un poco preocupada Kurama "no te preocupes además te tengo a ti y tu no dejaras que haga algo estúpido" dijo Shishio para que no se preocupe tanto **"tienes razón conmigo aquí no podrás hacer algo estúpido Naruto-kun bueno dormiré un rato"** dijo Kurama a Shishio que respondió "así que eso estuviste haciendo los 12 años que pasaron antes de saber que estabas dentro de mi jeje te veo más tarde" "(como sea parare aquí en este rio que ya se hiso de noche)" pensó Shishio saliendo de su paisaje mental cabe decir que estuvo mucho rato saltando entre las ramas de los árboles y no se había dado cuenta que se hiso de noche

Shishio fue a buscar un poco de leña para el fuego y mando a unos clones a pescar y a levantar la tienda.

* * *

**Más tarde en la mañana**

"mmm que bien dormí" dijo mientras se levantaba Shishio "buenos días Kurama-chan" saludo Shishio a nuestra bijuu favorita **"buenos días Naruto-kun" **saludo también la pelirroja Kurama "Kurama-chan hoy veré lo del sello a ver si te puedo sacar de ahí sin morir je" dijo Shishio **"está bien pero acuérdate que tienes que entrenar" **le recordó Kurama mientras Shishio se bañaba en el rio.

"bueno a comer" dijo Shishio mientras se ponía a comer el desayuno que eran 1 ramen instantáneo, bolas de arroz y unos pescados ya que en el pasado cuando se fue por 2 años y medio aprendió a comer variedad gracias al pervertido, perdón superpervertido Gama Sennin Jiraiya el galante o bueno eso decía el, cabe decir que Shishio y Kurama cortaron la conexión mental ya que en su paisaje mental Kurama también puede hacer sus cosas como bañarse o desayunar.

* * *

**Después de comer**

"(bueno a ver ya se utilizar al máximo poder mi rinnegan, tengo las 3 primeras comas del sharingan, no puedo ser mejor medico sin embargo debo mejorar taijutsu y ninjutsu mmm y creo que debería hacer algunos genjutsu de mi propia creación, aa ya se) ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" pensó y grito Shishio mientras aparecían 6 clones con el rinnegan y 200 con el sharingan además de 2000 clones normales "ustedes 6 cada uno entrene con un camino aunque jamás los usare todos, ustedes 200 entrenen para tener una mejor percepción y necesitar menos chakra para usar el sharingan, ustedes 400 practicaran control de chakra se dividirán en 4 en partes iguales e irán cambiando, unos escalaran árboles, otros caminaran sobre el agua, otros lanzaran kunais y shurikens a los demás que deben esquivarlos y otros lanzaran balas de aire además de que todos deben tener hojas pegadas con chakra en su cuerpo, ustedes 200 estudiaran y practicaran fuinjutsu además de mejorar las cadenas de chakra o hacer unas mejor en base a esas, bueno lo que puedan pues nos quedamos medio estancados pero ya encontraremos algo en Uzu, ustedes 200 entrenaran taijutsu se dividirán en 2 grupos, 1 grupo peleara entre ellos, absolutamente sin armas por lo que a la mitad de ustedes los hice con más chakra para que soporten golpes y el otro grupo practicara todo tipo ejercicios además de que deberán usar 2 sellos de gravedad ahora bueno de hecho todos jeje, ustedes 100 practicaran los jutsus médicos, bueno de hecho todos los ninjutsu médicos que sepa, ustedes 1000 se dividirán en 5 grupos de 200 cada uno practicara un elemento básico de chakra katon, raiton, suiton, futon y doton, y finalmente ustedes 100 saquen su espada de madera se dividirán en 2 grupos de 50, 1 grupo tendrá chakra extra para soportar muchos golpes y durar más ya que combatirán entre ustedes y el otro grupo practicara las katas del kenjutsu Uzumaki aunque nos quedamos algo estancados igual que el fuuinjutsu hmm urgentemente deberé ir a Uzu el país del remolino, también practicaran los pocos ataques que hicimos como el remolino de cortes de viento, bueno ¿¡ESCUCHARON?!" hablo a sus clones nuestro protagonista ojiazul favorito con su actual nombre falso Shishio "¡HAI JEFE!" respondieron requeté asustados sus propios clones mientras el original creaba una pequeña barrera puesto que como dijo Shishio antes estaba algo estancado, para que no se sintiera el inmenso chakra al entrenar

"**oye Naruto-kun se me olvido decirte un detalle del contrato nosotros los zorros podemos tener cualquier afinidad es al azar pero jamás ninguno ha tenido más de una afinidad en nuestro clan de los zorros por lo que te será de mucha utilidad para los ataques combinados por ejemplo yo Naruto-kun soy afín al katon, bueno eso era todo adiós" **dijo Kurama a lo que el rubio Shishio respondió "adiós Kurama-chan te veo más tarde gracias por el dato"

"(bueno ahora veré lo del sello de Kurama-chan)" pensó Shishio iba a la tienda a estudiar el pergaminos con las mejores técnicas de sus padres pero especialmente una ya que dejo algunos clones estudiando y viendo lo demás mientras el original se sentó en la rama de un árbol estudiando el sello de Kurama que era muy complicado y frustrante ya que estaba estancado en fuuinjutsu y estaba a estas alturas bastante desesperado por ir a Uzu y robarse todos los jodidos pergaminos de fuuinjutsu y kenjutsu pues imagínense el sello de Minato tenía de todo un sello para compartir el mismo destino, es decir si el muere la bijuu también, además de un montón de cosas que para el rubio Shishio eran muy complicadas y pensaba que sería un desastre en fuuinjutsu y una vergüenza para su clan jeje estaba muy pero que muy equivocado.

Así pasaron unos 4 días hasta que Shishio llego a Suna (si llego así de tarde es que se la paso entrenando y entrenando casi siempre y uno de esos 4 días se quedó inconsciente por 2), "jeje buena idea la tuya Kurama-chan la de pedir ayuda a Kaori llegamos más rápido para compensar el atraso jeje podría haber venido en unas 2 horas aquí si tuviera mi cuerpo del futuro, pasado no sé cómo llamarle" dijo Shishio a Kurama que respondió **"podrías llamarle tu anterior vida o lo que sea eso no viene al caso eso no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras sobre esforzado de más, te dije que tuvieras cuidado y disiparas 300 clones a la vez a lo máximo pero tú no me escuchaste y lo hiciste, a por cierto ahí están los guardias concéntrate Naruto-kun" **(cabe decir que la zorra es media bipolar y que estaban hablando por su conexión mental que el rubio Shishio corto ahora y que venía caminando junto con 2 clones o Kage Bunshin como prefieran que tenían un genjutsu llamado Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu del Doble Falso Ambiente ya que detectarían el henge, y el genjutsu era para hacer parecer que eran los tres unos civiles y no sospecharan pues acuérdense que solo tiene 7 años y sería raro verlo solo de repente en Suna en la entrada de la aldea)

"hola señores guardias" dijo el clon 1 "hola ¿podrían decirnos sus nombres y a que vienen?" preguntaron los guardias a lo que los clones respondieron a la vez "yo soy Tsubasa/Mika y él/ella es Mika/Tsubasa y venimos a hospedarnos a esta aldea un tiempo" lo dijeron tan simultáneamente que a los guardias les creció una gran gota en la nuca "pueden pasar" dijeron ambos aun con la gota en la nuca mientras los clones y Shishio se iban

Cuando Shishio y los clones estuvieron en un lugar privado el cual solo era un callejón, se desvaneció el genjutsu mientras que un clon desapareció en una nube de humo quedando solo Shishio y un clon o Kage Bunshin lo que sea "¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto?" preguntó el original "¡HAI JEFE!" respondió rápidamente el clon antes de desaparecer los 2 cada uno en un sunshin normal pues aun no le agregaba algún elemento a el sunshin

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Mientras tanto el clon**

El clon había estado corriendo hasta la torre del Kazekage obviamente corría como un niño normal pues sospecharían pero cuando no lo veían se iba en un sunshin para ir más rápido hasta que llego a la torre y cuando no lo veían hiso un sunshin para llegar dentro de la torre ya solo le faltaba un piso cuando se topó con alguien "oye niño ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto Baki al clon que respondió "tengo que hablar con el Kazekage no preguntes las apariencias engañan" antes irse corriendo donde estaba el Kazekage maldiciendo el papeleo hasta que "¿quién eres niño y que haces aquí?" dijo el Kazekage al clon que respondió "otro más pues que va a ser vengo a hablar con usted viejo y me llamo Uzumaki Shishio" logrando que se alzara una requeté muy grande vena en la frente del líder de Suna "¡que te crees mocoso mejor lárgate de aquí que no estoy de humor para juegos!" dijo enojado para que le respondieran "oye no soy ningún mocoso las apariencias engañan sabes" "bueno está bien dime que quieres y lárgate" dijo un poco más calmado el Kazekage de Suna " pue vera lo que pasa es que…

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza tuve algunos inconvenientes jejjejeje

Aclaraciones: -Kurama le dice Naruto pero es porque está aún sellada y cuando salga le dirá Shishio por su nombre falso yo lo mencionare así también para no confundirme cambiando tanto pero tarde o tempano recuperara su nombre ¿ok?

-Oigan yo pongo que Naruto dijo porque está hablando con Kurama en su paisaje mental a menos que lo piense de manera que Kurama no lo oiga


	6. El entrenamiento parte 2

Siento la tardanza jeje

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 2**

**Mientras tanto el clon**

El clon había estado corriendo hasta la torre del Kazekage obviamente corría como un niño normal pues sospecharían pero cuando no lo veían se iba en un sunshin para ir más rápido hasta que llego a la torre y cuando no lo veían hiso un sunshin para llegar dentro de la torre ya solo le faltaba un piso cuando se topó con alguien "oye niño ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto Baki al clon que respondió "tengo que hablar con el Kazekage no preguntes las apariencias engañan" antes irse corriendo donde estaba el Kazekage maldiciendo el papeleo hasta que "¿quién eres niño y que haces aquí?" dijo el Kazekage al clon que respondió "otro más pues que va a ser vengo a hablar con usted viejo y me llamo Uzumaki Shishio" logrando que se alzara una requeté muy grande vena en la frente del líder de Suna "¡que te crees mocoso mejor lárgate de aquí que no estoy de humor para juegos!" dijo enojado para que le respondieran "oye no soy ningún mocoso las apariencias engañan sabes" "bueno está bien dime que quieres y lárgate" dijo un poco más calmado el Kazekage de Suna " pues vera lo que pasa es que quiero saber porque trata como trata a su hijo Gaara" sorprendiendo al Kage de la arena pues jamás a nadie le intereso Gaara o saber de el excepto sus hermanos "es imposible tu no debes de saber esas cosas debes ser un espía enemigo" dijo mientras trataba de golpear al clon que decía "no me golpee que soy un clon no es un genjutsu ni un henge ni nada, creo que debí decirle que mentalmente soy tan maduro como alguien de 17 o 16" "bueno ¿qué quieres acá en Suna? además de que te responda pues no creo que sea solo por eso que viniste" dijo el Kazekage comprendiendo que hay personas menores de edad muy maduras y fuertes a lo que el clon respondió "tiene razón pero primero respóndame que no le diré a nadie" "(no sé qué es pero algo me dice que debo confiar en él) está bien te lo diré lo trato así porque el consejo me controla, esos vejestorios me hacen decirle a Gaara que solo es un arma y un asesino para que sea un arma sin sentimientos jamás me ha gustado tratar como trato a Gaara ni si quiera se porque te digo esto, ahora dime que más quieres decirme" dijo el Kazekage a lo que el clon respondió "así que tu también eh creo que con todas las aldeas es igual (haciendo referencia a que en Konoha el consejo controlaba a Sarutobi y probablemente a Minato también) bueno quiero saber que paso con el sellado del Shukaku" "(sigo sin saber porque le digo esto) está bien veras Gaara recién había nacido pero en el proceso de parto, su madre, mi querida esposa Karura murió dando a luz a Gaara, el consejo me obligo a sellar al Shukaku en Gaara después de la muerte de mi esposa, Chiyo fue la encargada del sellado pero como sabrás acá en Suna no sabemos mucho Fuinjutsu y Gaara no puede dormir o el Shukaku lo controlara, y pues todos estos años Gaara ha pensado que solo lo quiero como arma" le explico el Kazekage a lo que el clon dijo "bueno creo que no deberías dejarte mangonear por el consejo es decir ¡Tu viejo eres el puto Kazekage no ellos como puedes dejar que le hagan lo que le hacen a Gaara!" "lo se lo intentare, arreglare las cosas con Gaara y el consejo que se valla a la mierda, no me usaran como un títere siempre que les venga la puta gana, un momento ¿me dijiste viejo mocoso irrespetuoso?" hablo el líder de la aldea con una vena en la frente al darse cuenta de lo que le dijeron, y que el clon respondió "esa es la actitud y si te dije viejo" haciendo que la vena en la frente del Kazekage se agrandara el doble, el Kage de la arena estaba a punto de hablar hasta que "bueno no te enojes, sigamos hablando" dijo el clon para volver a hablar "mire yo aún no se mucho de fuinjutsu pero hare algo con ese sello creo que podría dejar dormir a Gaara además les daré una sorpresa a ti y a Gaara y antes que digas algo soy un Uzumaki y no me subestimes, ahora sígueme" a lo que el enojado Kage solo lo siguió pensando hasta que el clon paro repentinamente y dijo "por cierto no crees que en vez de pasarte maldiciendo el papeleo podrías usar clones" "(como termine así primero me hace decirle lo que ocurrió en el sellado del Shukaku y me pregunta sobre mi trato hacia Gaara y más encima ahora me dice que puedo usar clones para el papeleo, mierda solo es un crio de 7 años aunque más bien sería un puto genio de 7 años, me dio la solución a mis problemas con el papeleo) por cierto ¿dónde vamos?" preguntó Kazekage a lo que el clon respondió "donde el original"

* * *

**Mientras tanto con el original**

Shishio había estado caminando un rato hasta que se fijó en un parque bueno no era el parque era más bien un niño pelirrojo sentado en un columpio (no creo que necesite decir que estaba solo) "(mmm ese es Gaara parece que no siempre fue un psicópata obsesionado con la sangre de los demás, se parece a mí más de lo que pensaba) oye tú quieres jugar" dijo Shishio a Gaara pero antes de que respondiera un niño apareció y dijo "oye no te le acerques es un monstruo te matara" "cállate eso es mentira" respondió Shishio sorprendiendo a Gaara que dijo "¿tú de verdad quieres jugar conmigo?" a lo que Shishio dijo "claro que no yo…" decepcionando y poniendo triste a Gaara "quiero ser tu amigo" continuo Shishio logrando que empezaran a salir algunas lágrimas a Gaara "¿en serio?" preguntó Gaara a lo que Shishio respondió "claro que sí, ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto" "me llamo Gaara" dijo el pelirrojo a lo que nuestro protagonista respondió "bueno Gaara juguemos tú la llevas tienes que tocarme, claro si puedes" "claro" dijo Gaara mientras perseguía a Shishio que pensaba "(je así Gaara no será "tan" psicópata o eso espero"

* * *

**Más tarde**

Shishio había estado jugando con Gaara y estaba frustrado porque no podía tocar a Gaara por su arena y no podía usar su verdadera velocidad "buu Gaara no se vale esa arena no me deja tocarte" dijo Shishio y era verdad pues cada vez que lo iba a hacer Gaara usaba su arena para que no lo tocara "claro que si tú no dijiste que no podía usarla" dijo Gaara divertido logrando que Shishio hiciera una sonrisa diabólica "jeje entonces yo también usare trucos" dijo Shishio mientras hacía sellos y gritaba "¡Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" mientras aparecían cuatro clones de agua que trataban de tocar a Gaara hasta que lo rodearon y este se rodeó de arena para que no lo tocaran pero estos explotaron mojando toda su arena haciendo que sea más pesada y por ende más lenta "oye Shishio no sabía que podías hacer eso, así es más divertido" dijo Gaara al ver que Shishio logro tocarlo al ser su arena más lenta "a ver si me atrapas ahora" dijo Shishio mientras esquivaba la arena de Gaara con cierta facilidad que trataba de atraparle los pies para que no se mueva sin embargo mientras jugaban el Kazekage los veían mientras el clon le decía "ese es el original" y desapareció en una nube de humo mientras el Kazekage los vea con una sonrisa en la cara "oye Gaara ¿te gustaría poder dormir tranquilo?" preguntó Shishio a lo que Gaara respondió "claro que sí pero no puedo" "yo puedo arreglar eso pero te quedaras dormido durante una semana ya que por mucho tiempo no has dormido" dijo Shishio y Gaara respondió "hazlo por favor" apenas dijo eso Shishio lo golpeo con sus cinco dedos extendidos con chakra en la punta en el estómago de Gaara donde se encontraba el sello, apenas lo hiso Gaara cayó al suelo pero antes de caer su padre el Kazekage lo sujeto y pregunto enojado "¿¡que le hiciste a mi hijo!?" a lo que Shishio respondió "tranquilo viejo no hagas escandalo ahora podrá dormir pero solo eso si se enfurece mucho el Shukaku controlara su cuerpo, ya que aún no puedo reconstruir el sello solo lo modifique un poco, vámonos hablemos en privado" tranquilizando al Kazekage que se acostumbró a que le dijera viejo mientras se iban y aparecían ambos en un sunshin de arena en un lugar en el que no había nadie y dijo "¿qué harás ahora?" "les daré un regalo a ti y a Gaara con una condición" dijo Shishio "¿cuál?" preguntó el Kazekage "trate bien a Gaara" dijo Shishio mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano específicamente los ojos ya que activaría el rinnegan y con la otra hacia sellos mientras decía "¡Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu!" provocando que una especie de cabeza gigante con el rinnegan salga del suelo con un cuerpo de mujer en la boca para que Shishio la saque y la cabeza vuelva por donde vino mientras Shishio ya no con el rinnegan ponía a la mujer en brazos del Kage de Suna "esta inconsciente despertara en un rato" dijo Shishio mientras el Kazekage que como todo Kage que ha estado en guerras y miles de batallas miraba en shock como su amada esposa Karura estaba a su lado inconsciente pero viva solo alcanzó a murmurar un gracias antes de que Shishio desapareciera en una nube de humo o sunshin para aparecer unos kilómetros fuera de la aldea y caer agarrándose los ojos "mierda Kurama-chan que me pasa" dijo Shishio activando su conexión mental con Kurama **"estuviste entrenando toda la mañana y si bien sabes que el chakra no es problema tu cuerpo aún es demasiado pequeño para soportar el esfuerzo que ya no tienes tu cuerpo de adolescente ahora eres solo un niño de 7 años Naruto-kun" **regaño Kurama mientras Shishio pedía perdón mientras se paraba y se iba de Suna

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Kitsune **

Había estado mucho rato saltando entre las ramas de los arboles hasta que vio una pequeña choza y pensó que podría quedarse ahí pero cuando entro no le gustó nada lo que vio ahí había un crio todo desnutrido de unos 8 años en el suelo, Kitsune se acercó al niño y le dijo "hola ¿cómo te llamas?" el niño respondió con dificultad "¿quién eres tú, también me vas a tirar piedras, también me tienes miedo?" a lo que Kitsune respondió una pregunta tras otra "llámame Kitsune, ¿por qué tendría que tirarte piedras? Y ¿por qué te tendría miedo?" Kitsune se fijó que el niño apenas podía a hablar por lo que le dijo "toma" y le dio un poco de agua y comida que tenía, el niño se lo comió y bebió de inmediato para luego decir "gracias", Kitsune hablo "ahora me puedes decir ¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿por qué debería tenerte miedo?" a lo que el niño respondió "señor mi nombre es…

* * *

jejeje bueno al fin la termine


	7. El entrenamiento parte 3

Bueno aquí está el capitulo

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 3**

**Mientras tanto con Kitsune **

Había estado mucho rato saltando entre las ramas de los arboles hasta que vio una pequeña choza y pensó que podría quedarse ahí pero cuando entro no le gustó nada lo que vio ahí había un crio todo desnutrido de unos 8 años en el suelo, Kitsune se acercó al niño y le dijo "hola ¿cómo te llamas?" el niño respondió con dificultad "¿quién eres tú, también me vas a tirar piedras, también me tienes miedo?" a lo que Kitsune respondió una pregunta tras otra "llámame Kitsune, ¿por qué tendría que tirarte piedras? Y ¿por qué te tendría miedo?" Kitsune se fijó que el niño apenas podía a hablar por lo que le dijo "toma" y le dio un poco de agua y comida que tenía, el niño se lo comió y bebió de inmediato para luego decir "gracias", Kitsune hablo "ahora me puedes decir ¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿por qué debería tenerte miedo?" a lo que el niño respondió "señor mi nombre es Ranmaru, todas las personas que antes me daban comida al no poder moverme por mi mismo siempre me tiran piedras y otras cosas porque tienen miedo de mis ojos ya que puedo ver dentro de un rango determinado lo que pasa a mi alrededor y veo todo lo que hacen por favor no me haga daño señor" lo último lo dijo suplicando y casi llorando a lo que Kitsune respondió "claro que no te hare daño pero estas bastante desnutrido y mal alimentado, claro si te alimentas, ahora dime ¿quieres venir conmigo?, tal vez podría curarte pero te haría daño al no tener defensas por tu desnutrición y morirías" el niño se puso a llorar y dijo "¡SI!, muchas gracias señor Kitsune" a lo que el clon especial de nuestro protagonista favorito respondió "bien pero ahora saldremos de aquí a buscar un refugio que esta pequeña cabaña/choza no nos protegerá del frio" mientras tomaba a Ranmaru delicadamente para no hacerle daño y lo tomaba entre sus brazos dándole su gabardina para taparse mientras salían y buscaban un refugio como una cueva o algo y tenía que hacerlo rápidamente porque empezó a llover

Yo: No creo que deba poner descripción de Ranmaru, primero que nada aparece en la serie y segundo no se me dan bien

* * *

**Más Tarde**

Kitsune había llevado al pequeño Ranmaru a una cueva que encontró y había encendido una fogata para calentar su ramen instantáneo además se había quitado la máscara para comer no como "otros", en Konoha cierto ciclope peligris enmascarado que estaba leyendo su amado Icha Icha edición especial estornudo ocasionando que ensuciara su parte favorita del afamado libro para pervertidos (ni yo que soy el autor se cómo llego el estornudo al libro si estaba enmascarado) esto a su vez provocando que su libro se caiga a los pies de la famosa Habanero Sangriento que al ver su única oportunidad agarro el libro y lo metió en una trituradora de donde la saco ni idea ya que ni existían solo Kami lo sabe "¡Nooooooo!" fue le grito que se escuchó hasta en Suna "espero que eso te enseñe, que si sigues leyendo esos libros te hare lo que le hice al libro" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa sádica/diabólica haciendo sudar frio al peliplateado que asentía furiosamente con la cabeza aunque tenía dos dedos cruzados en la espalda, volviendo con Kitsune **"Nunca cambiaras verdad incluso si eres un clon no, Kitsune, hmm siempre igual ¿qué harás ahora?"** dijo Kurama mirando la mochila de Kitsune de la cual el 90% de espacio posible en la mochila era ocupado por puros ramen instantáneos, y el otro 10% era ocupado por una botella ya sin agua y la espada de madera de Kitsune sin mencionar que Kitsune ya se había comido 7 ramen a lo que Kitsune respondió "no lo sé Kurama, tal vez finalmente debería conseguirme una verdadera espada o hacerla o hmm tal vez robarla a algún ninja renegado, matarlo y pedir la paga por su cabeza lo mismo debería hacer mi otra parte aunque técnicamente soy parte de el ya que tengo su parte fría, seria, astuta e inteligente pero aun así no puedo evitar ser así" lo último lo dijo suspirando **"bueno tú sabrás que hacer bueno te veo más tarde por cierto ¡de que te sirve pescar si cargas tantos ramen ¡IDIOTA!" **dijo Kurama a Kitsune mientras cortaban la conexión mental "ñe que histérica y exagerada el original se come 3 veces lo que yo comí y eso mínimo" dijo Kitsune sin notar que Ranmaru estaba despertando al estar ocupadísimo comiendo ramen "oh ¿qué paso? soñé que un señor me daba comida y me pedía que me fuera con él, lastima solo fue un sueño" dijo Ranmaru triste al pensar que fue un sueño y todo seguía igual con todos en el pueblo odiándolo para que Kitsune respondiera mientras se ponía la máscara "tranquilo Ranmaru no fue un sueño ahora ven aquí y come mientras voy a buscar agua y comida verdadera al pueblo no siempre se puede comer ramen lamentablemente" "me va a dejar solo señor" dijo ya con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos "no te dejare con un clon, volveré en un rato pero te diré algo yo viajo constantemente y sería peligroso que vinieras conmigo solo estarás conmigo un tiempo y después me encargare de buscarte alguien que te cuide" dijo Kitsune mientras Ranmaru empezaba a llorar y decía "¿por qué? señor usted es el único que me ha tratado bien sabiendo sobre mi Dojutsu" a lo que Kitsune dijo "lo sé pero por favor no llores me asegurare de dejarte con una persona que te quiera y cuide no cualquiera ¿está bien Ranmaru?" "está bien" dijo Ranmaru limpiándose las lágrimas a lo que Kitsune dijo "bueno ahora come mientras yo voy por comida que no sea ramen y agua y ahora que lo pienso te comprare ropa, lamentablemente no podemos comer solo ramen" aunque lo último lo dijo llorando estilo anime provocando que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca de Ranmaru "bueno ese lugar está lejos volveré tarde te dejare con unos clones, ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" dijo Kitsune mientras aparecían 10 clones con la misión de cuidar a Ranmaru y Kitsune se iba no sin antes poner un Genjutsu "¡Genjutsu: Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu del Doble Falso Ambiente!" haciendo parecer que no hay ninguna cueva

* * *

**Más Tarde en el Pueblo al que Kitsune fue**

Kitsune se había puesto un simple henge para que no se asustaran (ya que usaba vestimenta anbu al igual que Shishio pero la diferencia era la máscara) ya que solo eran civiles y pues podrían pensar cualquier cosa además el solo quería tranquilamente comprar un poco de comida y algo de beber pero no salió todo como debió salir, bueno veamos Kitsune fue tranquilamente a comprar a una tienda para que al salir se encontrara a un tipo psicópata que se encontraba enterrando vivo al primer tipo que encontró, lo reconoció como Raiga de su anterior vida, que fue miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla además de haberlo enterrado vivo más encima lloraba como si hubiera sido un amigo suyo o que tranquilo era todo bueno Shishio, Naruto o Kitsune siempre le pasaban este tipo de cosas y no pudo evitar tener un gran deja vu, Kitsune rápidamente hiso 20 clones para que sacara a la gente de ahí mientras el rescataba a la única persona que alcanzo a ser enterrada y cuando lo saco Kitsune pregunto "oye ¿cómo te llamas?" "me llamo Rikuske muchas gracias" agradeció sinceramente Rikuske a lo que Kitsune dijo "vete con los del pueblo ¡rápido!" Rikuske rápidamente obedeció mientras Kitsune encaraba a Raiga que se enfureció con Kitsune por haber desenterrado al tipo y grito "¿¡cómo te atreves!?" mientras aprovechando la tormenta que había levanto las famosas Kibas mientras un relámpago le caía encima y decía "¡te matare y te hare un funeral! Pues si el tipo estaba loco básicamente ya que pues bueno enterraba vivas a las personas mientras lloraba como si la persona que enterró vivo hubiera sido importante para él, estaba demente o eso pensaba Kitsune y bueno yo el autor soy el que escribe esto así que comparto el pensamiento volviendo a la batalla, a Raiga después de caerle encima el relámpago empezó a lanzar muchos relámpagos hacia Kitsune mientras que este los esquivaba con maestría pero han de recordar que tiene 7 años ¿no? por lo que no puede manejar tanto poder y le llego uno rozando justo en la máscara volviéndola polvo "mierda, mi mascara (si me ven me podrían reconocer total es cuestión de tiempo para que mi padre descubra que estoy vivo y soy exactamente igual al original)" Kitsune se quitó 1 de sus 2 sellos de gravedad siendo casi tan rápido como lee sin sus pesas y alcanzo a darle un poderoso golpe en la nariz a Raiga logrando romperle la nariz "maldito mocoso, ¡te matare!" grito Raiga para que Kitsune respondiera "si yo también te quiero" y tal parece que no fue una muy buena idea enojar a Raiga pues tuvo consecuencias, a Raiga le cayó un relámpago, bueno más bien a sus espadas las cuales estaban saturadas de tanto chakra Raiton, Raiga empezó a moverse muy rápidamente en cuestión de pocos segundos estaba atrás de Kitsune que tuvo que usar el Kawirimi que por cierto del cual no quedo ni una miserable astilla "(maldita sea eso estuvo muy pero muy cerca, aunque puedo usar sus relámpagos en su contra jeje)" pensó Kitsune mientras hacía sellos y gritaba "Suiton: Bala de Agua" mientras de su boca salían múltiples proyectiles de agua de los cuales uno le dio a Raiga pero a pesar de que Kitsune lo lanzo con poco chakra y fuerza paso algo inesperado, al momento de llegarle se transformó en una prisión de agua que aprisiono a Raiga pero paso algo adicional al tener con chakra Raiton sus Kibas Raiga se electrocuto pero rápidamente se recuperó y dijo "nada mal para un mocoso ahora ¡muere!" dijo mientras se cubría todo su cuerpo de relámpagos que giraban formando un tornado de relámpagos y que en unos segundos se transformó en un dragón de relámpagos que se dirigía a Kitsune que por un segundo había activado su sharingan para copiarla ya que aunque no le gustaba hacerlo él sabía que esas técnicas las creo Raiga y nadie más las sabia ya que no había registro alguno de esa técnica y pues pensaba que sería una lástima que técnicas tan fuertes desaparecieran, "Tornado Relámpago de Dragón" dijo Raiga antes de que su técnica arremetiera contra Kitsune sin parar y Kitsune sabía que tenía que hacer algo ya que los relámpagos de las tormentas le daban poder ilimitado a Raiga hasta que se termine y no tenía tanto tiempo por lo que debería terminar, Kitsune saco su espada de madera rápidamente y le aplico chakra provocando la risa del espadachín de la niebla Raiga que dijo "¿en serio crees que solo con poner chakra en tu espadita me vencerás mocoso?" "no deberías subestimar a los demás solo por la estatura" dijo Kitsune mientras con su "espadita" partía en dos al Tornado Relámpago de Dragón sorprendiendo muchísimo a Raiga el cual dijo "mierda si es así de fuerte deberé usarlo" mientras empezaba a verse una armadura de relámpagos y decía "Raiton: Armadura de Relámpago" mientras otra vez Kitsune activo por un segundo el Sharingan copiando la técnica mientras se dirigía a Raiga amenazándolo con cortarlo en trocitos con su espada de madera la cual tenía bastante chakra concentrado, siguieron peleando así por un buen rato hasta que dieron el golpe final cayéndose los 2 muy agotados pero al final Kitsune se paró primero decapitando a Raiga dejando las Kibas sin dueño, las sello en un pergamino así como la cabeza de Raiga, apenas regreso al pueblo a comprar una máscara nueva, obviamente hizo un henge de el pero con la máscara puesta, recoger sus cosas que dejo ahí al ponerse a pelear puesto que se desviaron fuera del pueblo además había dejado de llover, fue recibido con muchos aplausos pero simplemente agradeció los aplausos y desapareció en un Sunshin de Rayos para aparecer fuera del pueblo de ahí se fue saltando entre las ramas de los arboles donde Ranmaru en la cueva

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Más Tarde con Kitsune y Ranmaru**

Kitsune deshizo el Genjutsu de la cueva y entro encontrándose a Ranmaru dormido puesto que llego de noche a la cueva, pero se percató de algo, ¡no quedaba nada! Lo único que había eran su mochila vacía (el dinero no cuenta, le sobraba ) y un Ranmaru bien lleno roncando (sin contar a los clones que disipo Kitsune al llegar "(je no sé cómo le hizo pero tenía tanta hambre que a pesar de no poderse mover igual se preparó ramen, "je parece gustarle el ramen" murmuro Kitsune mientras se ponía a dormir no sin antes crear 10 clones que vigilaran mientras él dormía…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado je pues quise poner a Ranmaru realmente no he visto un fic donde lo pongan ._.


	8. El entrenamiento parte 4

mm aquí el capitulo

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 4**

**Más Tarde con Kitsune y Ranmaru**

Kitsune deshizo el Genjutsu de la cueva y entro encontrándose a Ranmaru dormido puesto que llego de noche a la cueva, pero se percató de algo, ¡no quedaba nada! Lo único que había eran su mochila vacía (el dinero no cuenta, le sobraba) y un Ranmaru bien lleno roncando, Kitsune disipo los clones y le llegaron todos los conocimientos de sus clones de los cuales la mayoría eran de un Ranmaru bien hambriento comiendo "su" ramen mientras sus clones le hacían más pero era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a ese chiquillo comilón para sus clones "(je al parecer si le pude curar un brazo al menos ya que pudo usarlo para comer su ramen y no le tuvo que ayudar un clon, lamentablemente no puedo hacer más hasta que deje de estar así de desnutrido y pueda soportar el ninjutsu medico) me recuerda cuando tenía que comer de la basura hasta que conocí Ichiraku" murmuro Kitsune con una gota en la nuca viendo aun la ausencia de su precioso (ramen), mientras se ponía a dormir no sin antes crear 10 clones que vigilaran mientras él dormía

Nota: Kitsune no le ha dicho sobre su pelea con Raiga a Ranmaru por si acaso

A la mañana siguiente Kitsune obviamente sin su máscara fue a buscar un poco de leña para cocinar su comida "(¿por qué no he ido con Ranmaru a algún hotel o lugar de hospedaje al pueblo?… a verdad lo odian y no quiero que se sienta mal)" pensó Kitsune mientras volvía con la leña para hacer el fuego, después de un rato la carne que había comprado Kitsune estaba cocinada y lista para comer (pero como Kitsune quería que Ranmaru no este triste por la conversación que tendrían compro la mejor carne que había ya que tenía bastante dinero por su trabajo de mercenario) logrando que un agradable olor salga hasta colarse en la nariz del dormido Ranmaru que apenas despertó lo primero que hiso fue gritar "¡COMIDA!" haciéndose atragantar al pobre de Kitsune que probaba la carne a ver si estaba bien cocida, después de un rato el pedazo de carne salió volando del hocico de Kitsune que apenas se recuperó inhalo mucho aire y dijo "oh aire, regalo de los dioses cuanto te extrañe" para después de unos minutos de disculpa por parte de Ranmaru pudieran comer tranquilos mientras hablaban, "escucha Ranmaru lo que te dije ayer es cierto, lo siento pero es la verdad" dijo Kitsune mientras un cabizbajo Ranmaru decía un "lo sé" "por favor Ranmaru se fuerte, entiende, no tengo otra opción pero recuerda te visitare, me volverás a ver te lo aseguro" decía Kitsune mientras un Ranmaru más animado le respondía "está bien pero prométeme que te volveré a ver" "claro que si te lo prometo pero aun no te desharás de mí que hasta que encuentre alguien que cuide bien de ti estaremos juntos" dijo Kitsune alegrando a Ranmaru de que estaría con lo que para él era como un hermano mayor e inconscientemente Kitsune pensaba lo mismo

Así fue como estuvieron los 2 andando de pueblo en pueblo sin que Kitsune encontrara alguien adecuado para cuidar a el pequeño Ranmaru y aunque él también lo era usaba un Genjutsu para parecer más alto, en algún lugar del mundo Tsunade estornudo, bueno volviendo con Kitsune se iban de pueblo en pueblo y se hospedaban en los hoteles de estos excepto que cuando no había ningún pueblo solo acampaban o se iban a alguna cueva para pasar la noche en cualquier caso todo iba bien hasta que **"oye Kitsune Naruto-kun me mando a decirte que vayas a Konoha, se le olvido decirte que también debías robar el pergamino prohibido" **dijo por la conexión mental Kurama a un fastidiado Kitsune que debía volver ahí y sería muy problemático ya que tenía a Ranmaru consigo y tendría que dejarlo antes de lo previsto, podría dejarlo en algún orfanato pero no se fiaba de que lo cuiden después de todo a el mismo lo maltrataban, insultaban y hasta lo echaron del orfanato en su vida pasada, a pesar de eso no les guardaba rencor

* * *

**Flashback**

Un niño rubio con marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules estaba reflexionando sobre su vida mientras estaba recostando en el suelo, si así es en el suelo ya que como las encargadas del orfanato lo odiaban ni siquiera tenía cama y su cuarto era como decirlo una verdadera mierda, es decir las paredes rotas, rayadas, además toda estaba muy sucio y la verdad eso para un niño de 4 años no era muy bueno que digamos además sumémosle que con mucha suerte le daban de comer algo decente incluso a veces la comida que le daban era de la basura, lo mejor que comía ahí era lo que se caía al piso, además de que siempre lo insultaban e incluso lo castigaban por cosas estúpidas como por ejemplo si preguntaba porque no lo dejaban juntarse con los demás, decían que era un demonio y que debía limpiar por una semana el baño o lo que sea pero eran castigos ridículos para un niño de 4 años además de que le quitaban las pocas pertenencias que tenía y adivinen cuando iba a venir el hokage jiji como decía él las encargadas lo trasladaban a un cuarto normal y le amenazaban para que no diga nada de lo que ocurría, por supuesto el hokage se enteraba ya que las sonrisas que nuestro protagonista daba eran muy forzadas y pues acababa deduciendo lo que ocurría para el disgusto de las encargadas que quedaban sin trabajo pero después Naruto lo pagaba caro ya que las nuevas encargadas también lo odiaban y las otras anteriores se vengaban por medio de estas pero bueno actualmente Naruto se encontraba pesando acerca de eso "(¿por qué?, porque me odian, que yo sepa jamás hice algo malo o tal vez me odian porque mis padres hicieron algo y se desquitan conmigo pero cuando le pregunto a jiji no me quiere responder…)" hasta que "sal maldito demonio que hoy nos libraremos de ti" dijo la encargada mientras lo agarraba caminaba hasta la puerta y lo tiraba de muy mala manera dejando unos moretones al rubio ojiazul que lloraba ya que a pesar de lo que le ocurría ahí al menos tenía un hogar, se fue caminando hasta que encontró un puesto de ramen y ahí fue donde conoció a Teuchi, Ayame e Ichiraku ya que al pasar por ahí le ofrecieron ramen que fue gustosamente tragado por Naruto, así es ni lo probo ya que estaba muerto de hambre, así fue como Naruto comió sus primeros 10 platos de ramen, decir que ellos estaban sorprendidos era poco ya que dedujeron que la única manera de que Naruto comiera tanto es que paso hambre, la verdad es que ellos sabían quién era pero si sabían diferenciar entre "el" supuesto demonio que ataco la aldea hace 4 años y Naruto un niño huérfano que era tratado peor que un prisionero de guerra, perdón que iba a ser tratado peor que un prisionero de guerra ya que al estar en el orfanato no le podían hacer nada bueno las encargadas si pero no tanto, Naruto se fue sin saber dónde ir ya que no tenía hogar pensó ir donde el hokage jiji pero pensó que ya sería estar aprovechándose de su amabilidad siempre pedirle ayuda así como pensó que sería aprovecharse venir a Ichiraku siempre así que decidió solo venir si tenía dinero o si tenía "mucha hambre" (definición de mucha hambre: pasar 2 o tres días sin comer), así fue como Naruto encontró unas cajas y se hiso una especie de refugio para dormir, obviamente para él también era normal huir de aldeanos, ninjas e incluso anbus que querían matarlo/torturarlo/darle una paliza respectivamente ya que los Anbus sabían que pasaría si lo mataban o torturaban ya que podría estar muy débil y el "demonio" podría apoderarse de su cuerpo o peor escapar del sello y aun sabiendo eso lo hacían, los ninjas que eran Chunnin o Jounin solo lo torturaban ya que si lo mataban el hokage los mataría personalmente en cambio sí lo torturaban capaz ni si quiera se daba cuenta por la regeneración del niño y bueno los aldeanos solo pensaban así "(yo lo matare jjaujauajujaujajaujaau)" así todos psicópatas lo cual siempre lograban hasta que el "demonio se acostumbró a su ritmo y les ganaba en velocidad eso en tan solo unas semanas, cuando llego el mes el hokage jiji supo lo del orfanato y ocurrió lo que sabemos le dio un departamento y suficiente dinero que por supuesto le quitaban pero solo eso jamás supo de las palizas o torturas a las que era sometido hasta que a los seis años un 10 de Octubre fue demasiado y Kurama (que no podía hablar con Naruto por el sello que solo se debilitaría si Naruto estuviera furioso pero lo que le hacían solo causaba un sentimiento, tristeza) uso el máximo del chakra que podía dar a Naruto que solo alcanzaba para curarse ¿cómo ocurrió esto? se preguntaran ustedes, pues fácil una sesión de tortura de diez horas en la cual Kurama uso todo el chakra que Naruto a su edad podía soportar sin tener consecuencias, cuando ocurrió eso Sarutobi Hiruzen fue al hospital rápidamente ya que después de las diez horas sus Anbus confiables Uzuki Yugao y Hatake Kakashi (capitán Anbu en ese entonces) localizaron al pequeño Naruto y lo rescataron para dejarlo en el hospital en cual no lo querían atender hasta que llego Sarutobi quien no tenía tiempo de dejar sin trabajo a unos ignorantes y fue donde Naruto a quien encontró en una cama despierto respirando con esfuerzo mientras Sarutobi veía a Naruto que poseía múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo además de que le habían arrancado la piel prácticamente y tenía sus músculos a la vista los cuales tenían señales de haberse quemado con algún jutsu de fuego, "Naruto…" murmuro muy despacio el Sandaime con los ojos llorosos pero fue escuchado por alguien, sabrán que ese alguien fue Naruto no es así "tranquilo jiji, estoy bien" dijo con dificultad Naruto al Sandaime que pensó con dolor "(Minato, Kushina les he fallado ¿quién sabe qué le habrán hecho para que sea insensible al dolor que debería provocarle lo que le hicieron)"

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

"¿qué hare?" se preguntaba Kitsune ya que cada vez que preguntaba si alguien quería cuidar al niño obviamente no sin antes decirles sobre su Dojutsu le decían que no ya que temían lo que ese Dojutsu pudiera hacer (por cierto si traía su máscara)

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

Cabe decir que Kitsune dirigía hacia Konoha pero no iba con prisa ya que antes de llegar debía de encontrar alguien que cuide al dormido Ranmaru que cargaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama hasta que diviso a lo lejos a un joven cortando leña, fue más rápido y al llegar le pregunto "oye ¿cómo te llamas?" el joven temeroso respondió (ya que Kitsune tenía el aspecto de un Anbu con su ropa y mascara de zorro) "emm me llamo…

* * *

Bueno me costo bastante pensar en el Flshback jeje pero al fin lo termine


	9. El entrenamiento parte 5 (especial)

Venga que responderé sus review desde ahora ya que recién me estoy adaptando al sistema pero eso no quiere decir que no haya leído los otros y créanme leer 7 fics de 30 capítulos al día da frutos :D

Zafir09: Muchas gracias amigo y tienes razón Kitsune y Shishio nunca se fiaran jamás de los orfanatos después de lo que les ocurrió.

CCSakuraforever: jeje gracias aunque creo que tal vez me pase con tantos clones o tal vez no después de todo tiene el chakra de 5 jodidas colas sin contar las nueve colas de chakra que tiene sellado y en si su entrenamiento que hiso fue el general ya que después tendrá que hacer uno en especial cada año + el entrenamiento general que fue el que hiso.

frankoc74: jeje serás testigo de cómo mi primer fanfic será uno de los mejores fics de Naruto ¡Dattebayo!

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 5 (especial 32 review)**

Cabe decir que Kitsune dirigía hacia Konoha pero no iba con prisa ya que antes de llegar debía de encontrar alguien que cuide al dormido Ranmaru que cargaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama hasta que diviso a lo lejos a un joven cortando leña, fue más rápido y al llegar le pregunto "oye ¿cómo te llamas?" el joven temeroso respondió (ya que Kitsune tenía el aspecto de un Anbu con su ropa y mascara de zorro) "emm me llamo Karashi señor Anbu" a lo que Kitsune dijo tranquilamente "tranquilo solo soy un mercenario pero no creas que solo por ser mercenario soy débil, yo soy Kitsune además está ni si quiera es mi estatura real" mientras obviamente procedía a deshacer el Genjutsu que lo hacía parecer más alto mientras tanto el idiota de Karashi estaba muriendo de epilepsia o eso parecía ya que estaba tirado en el piso riéndose y moviéndose de un lado otro así igual a un Magikarp usando salpicadura logrando que una gran vena se alzara en la frente de Kitsune que pregunto "¿¡qué demonios te pasa!?" logrando que Karashi se limpiara una lagrima del ojo que le había salido de tanto reír (o hacer el Magikarp) mientras se dignaba a hablar "jaja es es q-que pues tu qué crees niño a pesar de ser un civil cualquiera sabe que solo era un henge si no lo estas usando solo eres un niño con ropa y mascara de Anbu a la vista de los demás, una de las técnicas ninjas más básicas según se, vamos niño deja de jugar a ser Kitsune el mercenario que ha logrado cazar y cobrar recompensa de criminales rango C, B, A e incluso ahora último se rumorea que ha asesinado a Kurosaki Raiga, antiguo miembro de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla que había sembrado el terror en algunos pueblos al enterrar personas vivas y llorar como si esa persona fuera su amigo o algo, personalmente creo que estaba loco de remate se decía que su siguiente blanco era Katabami Kinzan un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, que se establecería ahí definitivamente y que reuniría miembros para hacer una banda criminal, un criminal rango S y que pronto cobrara su recompensa en Kiri aunque personalmente dudo que le den la recompensa ya que actualmente están en guerra civil y no le dejaran quedarse con las Kibas que le quito a Raiga después de asesinarlo y sellar su cabeza en un pergamino, ya que el Mizukage Yagura solo le dejara las Kibas si se une a él pero no lo hará ya que según se viaja para todos lados sin estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo y como él le diga eso Yagura simplemente lo hará matar y si no lo logra lo pondrá en el libro bingo a menos que la cage en Konoha y ellos lo pongan en el libro bingo primero ya que los que lo han visto dicen que se dirige hacia ahí, oye niño por cierto que hace ese niño ahí" (si lo sé cómo un tipo tan idiota como en la serie sabe tanto, bueno prefiero que no sea tan idiota y así al mismo tiempo aclaro algunas cosas) y Kitsune sin más respondió con un coscorrón en la nuca que le hizo un chichón a Karashi que lloraba estilo anime mientras que le iba a preguntar al niño porque fue eso "OYE ¿ESO POR QUE FUE? que tengas un poco de entrenamiento ninja no significa que le tengas que pegar a cualquier civil que no sabe defenderse" lloriqueaba Karashi mientras decía "ESTUPIDO CHAMAC…" pero fue interrumpido por otro coscorrón que hiso que el chichón que tenia se elevara el doble mientras Kitsune finalmente podía hablar al Karashi estar ocupado sobándose el chichón que ahora sí que le dolía "antes de que me interrumpas con tus lloriqueos te diré que use la fuerza de un civil normal y ni si quiera le puse chakra a mi puño para dártelo" logrando calmar a Karashi que planeaba ponerse a lloriquear de nuevo "bueno ahora que puedo hablar déjame decirte que yo soy Kitsune y si quieres una prueba te la voy a dar pero si dices pelotudeces te (PAUSA DRAMATICA)

.

.

.

castrare, pero no lo hare con un Kunai lo hare con esto así que más te vale cuidar tus palabras" mientras Karashi asentía a cada palabra como si su hombría dependiera de ello, bueno en realidad si, Kitsune dijo todo eso calmado exceptuando cuando dijo lo que le haría si preguntaba idioteces, en ese momento puso una cara bastante psicópata y uso una voz tan dulce para hablar que a cualquier persona le daría Diabetes, después de eso Kitsune simplemente saco un pequeño pergamino y grito "KAI" logrando que pasada la nube de humo habitual aparecieran 2 cosas:

-una cabeza

Y

-las espadas que Kitsune usaría para quitarle su hombría a Karashi si no cumplía su palabra

"¿me crees?" preguntó Kitsune a un Karashi que estaba como hipnotizado viendo las espadas y asentía y decía que si sin al menos escuchar la pregunta a lo que Kitsune sonrió siniestramente detrás de su máscara, dejo a Ranmaru en el suelo y saco un pequeño papel el cual tenía un sello, le aplico una cantidad mínima de chakra y pregunto "Karashi ¿eres gay?" y pues Karashi asintió mientras decía que si sin embargo a pesar de escuchar la pregunta estaba distraído, hipnotizado e impresionado por las espadas además de desconcertado porque en serio cuantas veces te ha pasado que un "crio" aparentemente d años pues bueno Kitsune aún no le decía cuanto años tenía (porque de esa edad parecía Kitsune, bueno en altura y musculatura ya que se le notaban los músculos con la vestimenta que tenía pero no muy exagerado, era una igual a la de Kakashi algo así fs29/PRE/i/2009/247/8/4/Anbu_Kakashi_by_Ichigo_ pero con el rostro de Naruto/Shishio (que ahora en este fic hasta ahora tiene el pelo así) obviamente como son clones pero una mitad del pelo rojo y otra rubia, además en la parte de atrás de su vestimenta anbu tenía el símbolo del yin y yang al ser creado con esto pues se hiso su vestimenta así y si tu tuvieras esa misma cara de Naruto/Shishio/Kitsune que con sus marcas en las mejillas y unas orejas de zorro cualquier mujer gritaría Kawaii y te ahogaría de un abrazo con sus pechos lenta y gustosamente pues ¿que prefieren? morir siendo ahogado por los pechos de una mujer o que alguien te mate o de una enfermedad, claro que no, todos los hombres deseamos morir así, lo siento pero solo soy sincero esa es la triste (mentira) verdad (siento si ofendo a alguien del género femenino con esto, no soy machista pero en si es verdad), Jejeje eso fue una pequeña nota del autor dentro de otra no se confundan) después de eso Kitsune dejo de aplicar chakra al papel, sonrió de medio lado pues el trabajo estaba hecho y lo guardo e hiso lo más normal del mundo, agarro la cabeza de Raiga sin que Karashi se diera cuenta pues seguía con la cara de "mmm TETAS (como dije no quiero ofender a nadie del género femenino pero así nos pasa a nosotros)" así como en trance mientras veía la espada pensaba quien sabe que mierda pero eso ya no importaba porque a estas alturas Kitsune estaba detrás de el con una cabeza ensangrentada en sus manos y como dije hiso lo más normal del mundo la voltio para que quedara a la vista su cara y la puso en frente de Karashi, la reacción fue la esperada el tipo se cago, empezó a gritar como si le estuvieran metiendo un clavo por el culo así bien fuerte como "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UNA FUCKING CABEZA Y UNA MIERDA!" Salió corriendo se tropezó con una piedra y al estar ocupado gritando y dándose cuenta que cago antes de lo previsto no vio una rama que estaba a la altura de la mercancía y pues sabrán que paso, "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el bosque incluyendo cierto restaurante de curry, y vaya que lo que ocurrió no fue nada bueno… para sus hijos y es que si después de lo que ocurrió aun tiene huevos y no es estéril sus hijos… una de dos:

-nacen deformes con 2 cabezas o yo que se

o

-nacen estériles

Y es que no es para menos sobretodo sabiendo que después de ese evento al caer no cayó en una almohada, obviamente de hecho cayó en un cactus, el único cactus que había ahí y ahora me preguntaran ¿COMO CARAJOS HAY UN CACTUS EN EL BOSQUE Y MAS IMPORTANTE POR QUE JUSTO CAE PRECISAMENTE EN EL UNICO PINCHE CACTUS?, eso es muy fácil de responder, ¿no vieron las estupideces que hiso Karashi en el Anime?, le perdonan la vida y como te agradece tirándote rocas gigantes de todos los ángulos posibles y más encima cuando le piden una explicación en el anime ¿qué dice?, perdón fue una "inocente" broma, y ahora antes que pregunten después ¿COMO MIERDA SOBREVIVIO?, ¿ES INMORTAL?, ¿ACASO NO TENIA MERCANCIA?, pues a ver yo no quiero que muera así que no lo mate en la primera aparición que tiene de mi fic y ¿no sería raro que la abuela Sanshō después de saber que Kitsune mato a Karashi adoptara a Ranmaru? ¿no creen?, no es inmortal, y si tenía pero era un mani chiquitito pegado con pegamento por eso nomas sobrevivió bueno dejando de lado esas dudas tan intrigantes que debieron de tener después de leer ese trozo del capítulo sigamos con el mismo jeje

* * *

**Más Tarde**

Sanshō la madre de Karashi lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como Karashi que por supuesto estaba sujetándose la entrepierna caía de culo sobre el cactus y segundos después estaba inconsciente tirado en el piso agarrándose la entrepierna aun y con espinas en el culo además de una cabeza, unas espadas y un "niño" de 8/9 años con mascara de zorro y vestimenta de Anbu lo único que pensó fue "(a ver una cabeza, 2 espadas, un niño de 8 años en el suelo, Karashi agarrándose la entrepierna inconsciente con espinas en el trasero y un niño ,aunque tengo mis dudas, con vestimenta de Anbu y mascara de zorro)" "oye tu vamos que a que aclarar lo que ha ocurrido aquí" dijo la abuela Sanshō y Kitsune solo obedeció no sin antes guardar en el mismo pergamino nuevamente la cabeza, las espadas y tomar en brazos a Ranmaru mas tarde aun en el restaurante de curry cuando Karashi despertó se armó un gran jaleo/lio/alboroto por el interrogatorio que estaba protagonizando la abuela Sanshō como la interrogadora y como interrogados Kitsune y Karashi, la abuela Sanshō debería trabajar con Ibiki en Interrogación y Tortura pues les saco toda la sopa a Kitsune y Karashi incluyendo el estado de Ranmaru con un simple pero efectivo método ¿cuál? Se preguntaran ustedes, muy simple les dio curry y al estar hambrientos lo comieron, (por cierto Kitsune solo se subía un poco la máscara para poder comer por lo que nunca mostraba su cara al comer) estaba tan rico que repetían hasta que la abuela Sanshō decidió empezar a interrogar y era algo así o hablabas o te daba curry más picante pero delicioso por lo que no podías evitar comerlo y al final terminaron perdiendo ya que era tan picante que daban ganas de refrescarse bebiéndose un rio entero, satisfecha Sanshō solo pregunto "¿y ese chiquillo?" "es Ranmaru mi protegido, ando en busca de quien lo cuide y lo adopte ya que como sabrán es peligroso que este conmigo" respondió Kitsune a lo que la abuela Sanshō dijo "hecho yo lo cuidare, será el hermano menor de Karashi y aprenderá a cocinar" provocando una sonrisa debajo de la máscara de Kitsune "¡QUEEE!" grito Karashi quien estaba de lado y con sus manos tenía una bolsa de hielos apoyada en su entrepierna y al lado suyo estaba una mesa en la cual encima estaba un recipiente de plástico en el cual estaban las espinas que Karashi tuvo que quitarse de su culo, "cállate Karashi, no se admiten objeciones" dijo la abuela Sanshō y Kitsune dijo "pero debo advertir que tiene un extraño Dojutsu con el que puede ver las cosas que pasan en muchos Kilómetros y a través de las cosas" "no me importa y si dices algo Karashi no te ira muy bien sobre todo por el papel que me dio Kitsune, el cual grabo tu mayor vergüenza hasta ahora y si no obedeces se los mostrare a tus amigos" dijo Sanshō refiriéndose al papel que tenía el sello que uso Kitsune para grabar su asentimiento a su pregunta "¿cuál vergüenza?" pregunto confundido Karashi "esta" respondió Sanshō mientras le ponía un poco de chakra al papel del cual ahora se escuchaban sonidos como "Karashi ¿eres gay?" y "si", logrando que Karashi se avergonzara bastante y dijera "p-pero eso no se vale estaba distraído y ni si quiera me tomaba el tiempo de escuchar que pregunta era" "lo siento Karashi pero lo hecho, hecho esta" dijo Kitsune que se fijó que Ranmaru despertaba "oye Ranmaru creo que al fin encontré a quienes te cuidaran" dijo Kitsune a un Ranmaru desorientado ya que primero estaban saltando de árbol en árbol y de repente están en una casa/restaurante o lo que sea Ranmaru no sabía dónde se encontraba y solo dijo "¿quiénes?" a lo que Kitsune que debajo de su máscara se encontraba sonriendo respondió "ellos", Ranmaru los miro unos segundos como analizándolos Kitsune dijo "tranquilo, no te harán nada, ella será tu nueva mama y el idiota de allí es Karashi" " señalando a la abuela Sanshō quien abrazo a Ranmaru el cual estaba muy feliz de tener una familia aunque algo triste al saber que Kitsune se iría "pero antes de que te vayas jovencito quiero que pruebes mi curry" dijo la abuela Sanshō mientras servía curry en un plato a un adolorido Karashi, un feliz/triste Ranmaru y un miedoso Kitsune que sabía lo que venía y pensaba "(¿sería de mala educación escapar por la ventana para no comer ese picante curry?) Ya que a pesar de ser delicioso era muy picante tanto que escupías fuego como si fuera un jutsu de fuego, la abuela Sanshō sirvió a Kitsune, Karashi, a ella y finalmente iba a servir a Ranmaru pero le cayeron unas cosas a la comida pero aun así olía delicioso y se notaba que Ranmaru quería comerlo ya que comer era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer solo al poder usar un brazo así que la abuela Sanshō le sirvió igual pero paso algo inesperado, bueno no tanto para los que vieron el capítulo de la serie pero para Karashi, la abuela Sanshō y el mismo Ranmaru en mi fic si ya que ahora podía mover todo su cuerpo sin dificultad, bueno si y bastante al no haber usado jamás sus extremidades pero podía usarlas, algo es algo, eso fue algo sorpresivo que llevo a la abuela Sanshō a llamarlo el Curry de la Vida, el momento de la ida de Kitsune fue bastante emotivo por así decirlo ya que Ranmaru le había tomado confianza a Kitsune por todo lo que le había ayudado y lo que hiso por el sin pedir nada a cambio pero no pondré la despedida ya que lo que ustedes quieren ver es lo que ocurrirá con el robo del pergamino prohibido

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo **

Kitsune había estado acampando cerca de Konoha lo que en si era peligroso pero nada que una docena de trampas con sellos y papeles explosivos más una pequeña barrera no arreglen sin contar la docena de clones y el Genjutsu habitual para ocultarse que usaba Kitsune ya que si no se daban cuenta que era un Genjutsu no podían disiparlo además era un Genjutsu doble y en lo que disipaban el primero Kitsune dejaba inconsciente al intruso y se trasladaba, así de fácil era, por cierto ahora Kitsune andaba trayendo enfundadas "sus" Kibas ya que ya no importaban las apariencia evitablemente ya había muchos rumores de los que paso con Raiga y de lo que hiso con las Kibas así que no importaba mucho…

* * *

Aclaraciones u otras cosas

-Shishio o Naruto y Kitsune tienes 7 años aun y Ranmaru 8 (lo se debería tener menos pero es mi historia así que NO OSEN CUESTIONAR A SU TODOPODEROSO AUTOR QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER QUE KAKASHI ODIE LOS ICHA ICHA Y AME LAS NOVELAS YAOI, ALEGRE A SASUKE, HACER QUE ERO-SENNIN NO SEA PERVERTIDO, HACER TAN PLANA COMO LO ES SAKURA A TSUNADE Y A LA FRENTUDA PLANA CON PELO DE CHICLE QUE SEA TAN FAN Y ENTUSIASTA COMO SAMUI, ADEMAS PUEDO HACER QUE CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES APAREZCA EN LA HISTORIA Y SEA UN EMO-GAY COMO SASUKE-TEME okno aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez podría hacerlo jeje claro con su consentimiento, Kitsune y Shishio que son el mismo se verían mayor que Ranmaru al estar bien alimentados y también gracias a cierta Bijuu pelirroja que quiere que el "amigo" de su Naruto-kun este bien desarrollado lo más pronto posible

-por cierto tengo que decirles algo muy importante para el fic de esto depende si lo sigo subiendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusta el helado de vainilla, frutilla, chocolate, algún otro o no les gusta el helado?

A. Vainilla

B. Frutilla

C. Chocolate

D. No te gusta el helado

E. Otro

F. Para que conformarse con uno si puedes robar a Apu (de los Simpson)

Recuerden de esto depende si sigo subiendo el fic, no seré tan malo y si su respuesta fue errónea pueden intentarlo de nuevo con otra pregunta ¿Qué arma utilizarías para robar la tienda de Apu en los Simpson?

A. Una pistola

B. Un cuchillo

C. Una cuchara

D. Un tenedor

E. Un lápiz

F. Una Bazuca


	10. El entrenamiento parte 6

Perdón por la tardanza solo quería ver si ponían más review

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 6**

Kitsune había estado acampando cerca de Konoha lo que en si era peligroso pero nada que una docena de trampas con sellos y papeles explosivos más una pequeña barrera no arreglen sin contar la docena de clones y el Genjutsu habitual para ocultarse que usaba Kitsune ya que si no se daban cuenta que era un Genjutsu no podían disiparlo además era un Genjutsu doble y en lo que disipaban el primero Kitsune dejaba inconsciente al intruso y se trasladaba, así de fácil era, por cierto ahora Kitsune andaba trayendo enfundadas "sus" Kibas (ya que aún no sabía sellar cosas en su cuerpo como Kunais o las Kibas) ya que ya no importaban las apariencias probablemente ya había muchos rumores de los que paso con Raiga y de lo que hiso con las Kibas así que no importaba mucho aunque no estaba seguro si los rumores llegaron a Konoha que por cierto aun no lo ponían en el libro bingo ya que no sabían prácticamente nada de el pero eso podría cambiar pronto y por cierto Kitsune estaba en aprietos ya que aumentaron enormemente la seguridad de la aldea y tuvo que dejar inconsciente a 2 Chunnin, 1 Jounin y 1 Anbu Raíz que Kitsune supuso que eran de Homura y Koharu puesto que Danzo quito el sello de los Anbus de Raíz a su cargo y solo algunos se quedaron con él, como Sai, por supuesto los demás aunque fueron liberados por Danzo Homura y Koharu le pusieron el mismo sello que antes les ponía Danzo y si alguno se resistía a servir a ellos Homura los hipnotizaba con el Sharingan (también tenía los otros Sharingan en su brazo) que tomo prestado del difunto Uchiha Shisui (si claro entonces yo también le he estado tomando prestado el Wifi de mi vecino, ( ._ .) esa solo fue una carita no se confundan) (dato curioso: Shishio y Kitsune que son la misma persona pueden entender a los animales gracias al chakra Bijuu presente en ellos, okey eso era todo me comeré un plátano tengo hambre ahí sigo escribiendo)

.

.

.

(Mmmmm esta rico, bueno como sea :o) Bueno donde iba, así Kitsune dejo inconsciente a los 4 ninjas que descubrieron el Genjutsu pero reconoció a alguien, ¿quién creen que sea?, bueno la verdad era Mizuki, si tal como lo oyen el mismo tipo loco del pergamino de la vida pasada de Kitsune/Shishio, el mismo que lideraba las turbas furiosas de ninjas y aldeanos para tratar de matar a Naruto, "(es mi oportunidad, podre hacer justicia, aunque eso depende tal vez cambio en esta vida, sin embargo no puedo evitar querer joderle la vida a ese pedazo de mierda aún recuerdo las ideas de tortura que daba ese desgraciado)" pensaba Kitsune

Nota: Casi se me olvida el resto de Sharingan los uso Homura con sus Anbus Raiz y cada uno tiene

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, atado, solo podía ver una mesa con diferentes instrumentos de tortura y las figuras de unas personas ya que las demás estaban atrás de ellos y solo disfrutaban del espectáculo que estaban dando los ninjas que eran Chunnin o Jounin mientras algunos Anbus veían el espectáculo sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que estaban muy bien escondidos y ¿Quién lideraba esto por supuesto Mizuki, no creo que haga mucha falta pero lo mencionare, todos los que estaban allí exceptuando a Naruto tenían algo que les cubra la cara para que no los reconociera (sin embargo Kitsune reconoció el chakra de Mizuki por lo que ahora sabe quién lideraba sus intentos de asesinato) ya que sabían que no podrían matarlo pero podrían torturarlo y desquitarse, antes de poner todas las atrocidades que le hicieron retrocedamos unas horas atrás en el tiempo:

Naruto estaba solo en su departamento, claro si se puede llamar departamento, puesto que era una total pocilga y no porque no estuviera ordenado ya que en si la construcción estaba hecha con los peores materiales que uno puede encontrar además en todas las paredes tenia grabado insultos o groserías como demonio o asesino aunque estas eran las más decentes, los pocos muebles que habían parecían que los hubieran sacado de la basura aunque eso no era del todo erróneo y bueno en si ese era el mejor departamento que el Sandaime Hokage le podía conseguir a Naruto ya que los consejeros apenas le dejaron darle departamento más Naruto estaba agradecido porque sabía que había quienes no tenían ni si quiera donde dormir, bueno dejando de lado eso todo comenzó cuando un 10 de 0ctubre específicamente un año después de que echaran a Naruto del orfanato a los 4 años sabiendo eso Naruto ahora tenía 5 años, la edad en la que dejaron de solo golpearlo o darle una paliza ya que antes eran aldeanos y uno que otro ninja pero nada más sin embargo aquí fue donde empezó todo, esta fue la primera tortura que paso Naruto, él estaba encerrado en su casa sabiendo que no debía salir y que debía estar escondido pero ya estaba sin comer po días y pensó "(mejor me arriesgo, es eso o morir de hambre además si me golpean otra vez mis heridas siempre sanan rápido )" y fue así como Naruto que por cierto se sabía casi todos los pasadizos de Konoha, cada detalle, se los tuvo que aprender para que no lo apaleen tanto sin embargo a pesar de ser capaz de escapar de algunos Chunnin o Jounin no era capaz de escapar de los Anbu (aun) que ayudaban a atraparlo y se iban pero él sabía que seguían allí viendo como lo golpeaban, viendo como sufría y solo lo disfrutaban, como decía así fue como Naruto obligado a salir de su "departamento" fue con mucho sigilo por los pasadizos que lo llevarían hacia Ichiraku, lugar donde podría comer e irse rápidamente a su casa lástima que no saldría como lo planeo ya que lo reconocieron rápidamente al poder ver su vestimenta puesto que es el único que usa tanto naranja pero es lo poco que le venden, triplicado el precio obviamente ya que el demonio no merecía usar la misma ropa que ellos, Naruto iba cubriéndose la cara pero lo reconocieron igual, lo persiguieron hasta Ichiraku donde esperaron que comiera escondidos y cuando estaba unas calles más lejos lo persiguieron lo golpearon hasta que de repente para Naruto todo se puso negro

Y bueno ahí estaba esperando su primera tortura a la tierna edad de 5 años, una cosa es una paliza y otra una tortura bueno no quiero describir una tortura pero lo hare, Naruto estaba atado a una silla tratado de gritar pero algo se lo impedía mientras Mizuki que tenía algo que le tapaba la cara escogía un instrumento de tortura pero antes saco una jeringa y sin ninguna delicadeza se la puso en el brazo, era una sustancia que impedía que se durmiera o quedara inconsciente después de eso saco un Cuchillo de los tantos que habían empezó a cortar despacio haciendo que Naruto se desespere y después de un rato cortando la piel de Naruto invito a otros que le ayuden al final Naruto estaba lleno de cortes por todas partes, Mizuki dijo "déjenlo, que me toca a mí tengo una gran idea" y sin ninguna delicadeza saco un soplete y empezó a quemar al niño, no hace falta decir que no termino ahí porque al desgraciado se le ocurrían ideas cada vez más sádicas como apuñalar al demonio con un Kunai al rojo vivo o electrocutarlo mediante jutsus Raiton, al final después de mucha agonía lo soltaron y lo tiraron al bosque de la muerte ya inconsciente esperanzados de que muriera pero las criaturas que vivían ahí no le hicieron nada ya que sentían una energía demoniaca dentro del niño y además a pesar de todo lo que creían, las criaturas del bosque de la muerte solo hacían lo que hacían para sobrevivir y su apariencia era como era ya que al haber tantos peligros en el bosque como arena movediza o lugares casi inhabitables debían adaptarse por lo que muchas veces debían adaptarse y puesto que no habían muchas cosas comestibles, casi todo lo que habitaba allí era carnívoro al no haber muchas plantas o frutas/verduras pero ellos podían sentir que el niño era puro y no tenia deseos de venganza contra los que lo dejaron así por lo que los animales simplemente esperaron que alguien venga a por él y al día siguiente de lo ocurrido unos Anbus entre los que estaba Uzuki Yugao leales al Sandaime lo encontraron y se lo llevaron al hospital pensando que fue un ataque menor en el que los aldeanos golpearon a Naruto y lo arrojaron ahí, ya que antes de arrojarlo esperaron unas horas que se recuperara ya que sabían de sus poderes curativos y lo tiraron ahí para que así si sobrevivía no serían perjudicados al no saber el Sandaime la tortura a la cual sometieron al niño que era como un nieto para el Hokage e incluso si lo descubría no tenía pruebas al menos no físicas de Naruto y no podría hacerles nada, por supuesto el Sandaime jamás supo de esa tortura hasta que a los seis años lo torturaron con diferencia de que el Sandaime si supo de ella, (En el capítulo 8, ¿se acuerdan?), el Hokage ejecuto a algunos que pudo ver en los recuerdos del niño y a los 10 años (año en que no hubo más ataques y en el que Sarutobi pudo darle el departamento que se ve en el Anime) Sarutobi tuvo que sellar los recuerdos del niño ya que se enteró del Kyuubi y de saber los ancianos consejeros lo que sabe el niño harían todo lo posible para matarlo y en caso de Danzo (recuerden que en esta vida es bueno, este es un recuerdo) meterlo a Raíz para "proteger Konoha"

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Después de tener ese fugaz recuerdo Kitsune solo gruño e hiso una técnica parecida a los que hacían los Yamanaka, claro que podía simplemente arrancarle el alma con su Rinnegan y ver sus recuerdos pero siempre podía usarlo como que el robo el pergamino y listo pero aun no sabía si había cambiado así que ahí vería lo que haría, procedió a usar su jutsu usando unos cuantos sellos de mano y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Mizuki mientras decía bajo "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Puente Mental", lo que vio no le gustó nada (el sello que uso Kitsune le permite crear un puente entre la mente de el usuario y la victima el cual solo el usuario puede pasar, además es un sello que no es visible a menos que se tenga el byakugan ya que está en el cerebro de la víctima y desaparece al terminar el usuario de ver sus recuerdos, Kitsune lo hiso unos días después de lo que paso con Karashi y la abuela Sanshō en el camino a Konoha mientras sus clones hacían el entrenamiento general, básicamente lo mismo que Shishio) ya que el tipo era un desgraciado, vio como mato a sus compañeros, como trataba a las mujeres, como pensaba que las mujeres era un objeto y se gastaba el dinero que ganaba al ser instructor de la academia en prostitutas además de que odiaba profundamente a sus hermanos Menma y Naruko, sin contar lo que hiso a su novia Tsubaki ya que estuvieron de novios hasta que finalmente lo hicieron si saben a lo que me refiero y Mizuki al día siguiente simplemente dijo que solamente la quería por su cuerpo, se fue dejando a Tsubaki triste y sola, después de ver eso Kitsune pensó "(lo sabía este desgraciado no puede ser diferente ni si quiera aunque sea en otra vida)" en eso Kitsune simplemente repitió lo que hiso con Mizuki pero con el Anbu de Raíz "mierda ese sello no me dejara ver sus recuerdos o al menos no los que necesito pero al menos con eso sé que era una mala persona, ¿qué hare? hmm ya se" dijo Kitsune mientras lo mataba con un Kunai cortándole la cabeza y decía "ok ahora practicare mi nuevo jutsu Katon" mientras hacia una serie de sellos mientras decía "Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego" provocando que de su boca salga una gran bola de fuego similar a las que hacia Sasuke pero mucho más pequeña y concentrada para no llamar la atención calcinando el cuerpo y la cabeza del Anbu de Raíz y dejando el suelo donde se encontraba el cuerpo y la cabeza del Anbu al rojo vivo pero sin dejar cenizas si quiera, después de eso uso el mismo sello que uso con Mizuki en el Jounin ya que no esperaba que los Chunnin tuvieran mucha información y descubrió que las defensas de Konoha habían aumentado por el robo en la mansión Namikaze y que Homura estaba vendado como Danzo en el anime por lo que Kitsune supuso tenía el Sharingan de Shisui sin contar los de su brazo y aquí en el fic Danzo no está vendado, sin contar con que Homura y Koharu reclamaron a Minato el preferir la vida de sus Anbus a sus técnicas lo que enojo bastante a Kitsune ya que prefieren unas técnicas a unas vidas lo que en si es estúpido, después de eso Kitsune les inyecto con una jeringa al Jounin y a los Chunnin una sustancia para que no despierten que dura uno días, los dejo tirados y se fue a dormir

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**Al día Siguiente**

Kitsune se puso a planear todo, iba a necesitar una distracción y que mejor que un ataque enemigo así que se puso a pensar como lo haría y se le ocurrió una idea crearía clones disfrazados con un Genjutsu lo cuales distraerían a la mayoría de Ninjas y para que sea más creíble haría un clon disfrazado de…

* * *

Y bueno perdón lo se tarde mucho pero solo quería unos cuantos review, no me culpen ( ._ .) y tambien se que es corto pero la tenia complicado y estaba recopilando inspiración no como Ero-sennin estaba leyendo un fic y me quede pegado y ahora no pude alargarlo o no podría dormir y si no duermo luego me despierto a las 13:00 y de la flojera me quedo en la cama hasta las 15:00 y en lo que me visto y con lo flojo que soy salgo de la habitación hasta las 15:30 lo se debo ser pariente de algún Nara o simplemente soy un flojo


	11. El entrenamiento parte 7 (especial)

Bueno amigos siento la tardanza pero con todo esto de la navidad Jejeje he estado muy ocupado 0_0

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 7 (especial Navidad)**

* * *

**Al día Siguiente**

Kitsune se puso a planear todo, iba a necesitar una distracción y que mejor que un ataque enemigo así que se puso a pensar como lo haría y se le ocurrió una idea crearía clones disfrazados con un Genjutsu lo cuales distraerían a la mayoría de Ninjas y para que sea más creíble haría un clon disfrazado de Orochimaru, ninguno de sus clones tendría banda ninja, tendrían que hacer una gran distracción ya que Kitsune había tenido una gran idea respecto a cómo hacer que el emo Uchiha deje de ser emo pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Danzo y ya después de eso robaría el pergamino sagrado disfrazado con un Genjutsu de alto nivel de Mizuki, después de unos minutos Kitsune termino su plan y pues era hora de llevarlo a cabo así que solo dijo "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" ocasionando que después de la habitual nube de humo aparecieran 5 clones que por cierto tenían mucho chakra para poder soportar muchos pero muchos golpes aunque uno tenía mucho más chakra que los demás, estaban en fila y solo esperaban órdenes "activen su rinnegan" ordeno Kitsune a sus clones que obedecieron rápidamente a lo que Kitsune dijo "bien tu tendrás en tu poder el Camino Animal, tú el Humano sin embargo solo los dejaras inconscientes, tú el Asura pero solo usaras la armadura, Taijutsu y un poco de Ninjutsu no me gusta usar esas cosas, tú el Camino Petra y tú el Camino Deva además no mataran a nadie pero cuando de la señal se irán, cuando estén lejos y seguros de que nadie los ve se disiparan, por cierto pueden quitarse los sellos de gravedad ¿fui claro?" "¡HAI!" dijeron en voz alta los clones para luego empezar a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Kitsune que sonaba un tanto ¿divertida? "oigan ustedes ¿no se les olvida algo?" preguntó Kitsune con una gota en la nuca a sus clones que solo movieron su cabeza hacia los lados en negación mientras Kitsune suspiraba y decía "estúpidos ¿en serio van a irse así sin al menos un Henge de los normales?, recuerden que no pueden andar mostrando el Rinnegan y menos con mi apariencia" "perdón se nos olvidó" se disculparon a coro los clones que estaban a punto de cambiar de apariencia pero recordaron algo "un momento, tu ni si quiera nos has dicho en quien debemos transformarnos" acusaron los clones a su original que solo dijo "vale, vale también soy culpable pero mejor les digo ya, tú el del Camino Petra serás Orochimaru pero solo harás aparecer Serpientes parecidas lo más que puedas a las que invocaba Orochimaru, así no sospechan, los demás pues transfórmense en Anbus con mascara de Serpiente y no creo que haga falta mencionar que con la misma transformación deberán ocultar que tienen el Rinnegan así como su altura ¿está bien?" a lo que solo recibió un Hai para que después cada uno de los clones se transformara en lo que Kitsune indico y se fueran saltando entre las ramas de los arboles nuevamente solo que esta vez no fueron detenidos por Kitsune que pensaba "(je quien pensaría que un Henge normal podría ser tan efectivo solo con aumentarle el chakra aunque tal vez también tenga que ver la densidad de mi chakra, bueno es hora de irme)" después de ese pensamiento Kitsune creo 2 clones para que se encargaran de el Jounin y los Chunnin dejándolos tirados en algún lugar de Konoha como cerca de un bar o algo por el estilo, no tendría que borrarles la memoria ni nada ya que no alcanzaron a decir nada cuando los dejo fuera de combate, recogió rápidamente el campamento dejando solo a Mizuki y un clon ocultos por el Genjutsu del capítulo anterior el cual si era detectado por algún ninja rápidamente el clon lo dejaría fuera de combate

* * *

**Más Tarde con los clones**

Los clones fueron muy sutiles, bueno no tanto sabiendo que lo primero que vieron los ninjas de Konoha fue una increíblemente familiar Serpiente gigante (parecida a las de Orochimaru) que causaba caos en la entrada de Konoha, destruía todo lo que veía pero extrañamente no había muertos solo heridos y ninguno de gravedad no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Jounin, Anbus y el propio Hokage a defender la aldea sin contar a Shimura Danzo y Sarutobi Hiruzen que increíblemente trabajaban en equipo acabando rápidamente con la mayoría de invocaciones y a pesar de que querían ayudar a los demás no podían ya que estaban luchando con otra Serpiente solo que esta era mucho más grande y hábil (algo así como Manda), Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage se encontraba luchando con gran dificultad contra "Orochimaru" sin embargo ninguno de los 2 tenía la ventaja ya que a pesar de tener su Hiraishin las invocaciones siempre cubrían al Sannin traidor y también debía ocuparse de las invocaciones que a pesar de que eran muy grandes y poderosas Minato era más rápido, veloz e inteligente, Minato estaba bastante pensativo "(¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?, al fin había terminado de hacer el papeleo e iba a pasar la navidad con mi familia solo para encontrarme con el pedófilo homofóbico de mierda de Orochimaru (sé que son muchas palabrotas pero piénsenlo ustedes al fin terminan el trabajo de algo, se van a jugar a la Play un rato y de repente viene un tipo pálido con ojos de serpiente y cara de pedófilo a tu casa para poder violart… digo asesinarte, mejor doy otro ejemplo mira al fin terminan las clases, viene un cabron con cara de "hola vengo a joderte el día" y te dice que hay una pinche tarea para mañana), aunque aquí hay gato encerrado no ha usado Ninjutsu ni tampoco a la Kusanagi solo Taijutsu, armas e invocaciones ohh tal vez solo se está burlando de mi" enojándose al final Minato pensando que se burlaba de él, empezó a atacar bastante enojado a "Orochimaru" con jutsus ya que no quedaban invocaciones puesto que Danzo y Hiruzen estaban acabando a las ultimas que eran las más fuertes para que el pudiera pelear más tranquilo contra el pálido Sannin traidor "¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" grito Minato mientras lanzaba unas cuantas Shuriken las cuales se convirtieron en cientas, Orochimaru estaba en problemas … (nosotros sabemos quién es en realidad pero le diré Orochimaru para no confundirme y tirar mi compu por la ventana) hasta que de repente apareció uno de los enmascarados en frente de Orochimaru recibiendo los Shuriken que por cierto no le hicieron nada ya que tenía una armadura extraña que lo protegía bastante bien (esto es del punto de vista de Minato y los de Konoha), la pelea estaba un tanto dispareja al ser 2 contra 1 sin embargo Minato no se dejaría vencer así de fácil por lo que invoco a Gamabunta logrando así emparejar la lucha que duraría bastante… mientras tanto el clon que podía controlar la gravedad (Camino Deva) evitaba con el Shinra Tensei que los demás Shinobis y Kunoichis fueran a ayudar al Yondaime aunque también dejaba inconsciente a algunos atrayéndolos con el Bansho Ten´in y simplemente golpeándolos en la nuca, junto con él también se encontraban el clon capaz de sacarle el alma a alguien (Camino Humano) pero solo los dejaba inconscientes sacándoles el alma y devolviéndoselas además también se encontraba el clon que puede de absorber el chakra utilizado contra él (Camino Petra), sin embargo les estaba costando bastante pelear bueno solo al del Camino Petra pues estaba luchando solo contra Kakashi el Ninja Copia y Gai que se apoda así mismo como La Bestia Verde de Konoha, en este combate el que más útil era contra el clon Gai era mucho más eficaz con su Taijutsu mientras que Kakashi solo lo distraía con sus jutsus, Gai ya había abierto la Segunda Puerta de las Ocho Puertas Internas, La puerta del Descanso y estaba dándole una verdadera paliza al enmascarado que se defendía como podía sin muchos resultados por lo que el clon del Camino Humano fue a ayudarle terminando así este peleando contra Gai y el del Camino Petra contra Kakashi, dándose cuenta de esto Gai y Kakashi empezaron a trabajar en equipo provocando que la lucha sea más pareja y duradera justo lo que Kitsune necesitaba para infiltrarse a la aldea

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Kitsune**

Kitsune estaba saltando de techo en techo con una velocidad y sigilo sorprendentes además iba viendo todas las casas pero había algo que le extrañaba "(que raro hay muchas decoraciones, debe ser que están celebrando algo hmm…)" hasta que algo hiso click en su cabeza "(por supuesto estamos en Diciembre es Navidad, un momento ¿qué? Navidad, oh mierda corre Kitsune corre)" y así fue como Kitsune corrió, corrió y corrió hasta perderse en el horizonte, nah mentira corrió hasta llegar a un callejón, poner un Genjutsu suficientemente fuerte para engañar a cualquier Chunnin puesto que la mayoría de Ninjas estaban luchando con sus clones y pues proceder a hacer su deber el cual era invocar a el original "Elemento: yin-yang clon del yin y el yang: Invocación Inversa", después de la acostumbrada nube de humo apareció Shishio algo fastidiado "oye Kitsune mas te vale que sea algo importante mira que estaba comiendo mi delicioso, increíble, rico, sorprendente y comestible ramen de cerdo Dattebayo" sin embargo lo último lo dijo con tazones de ramen en los ojos mientras sonreía como solo él sabe hacerlo y murmuraba todos los tipos de ramen sin contar la baba que le caía de la boca con un Kitsune que decía "oh mierda mi original volvió a ser el mismo" mientras hacia un pequeño facepalm y trataba d despertar a Shishio que soñaba despierto mientras decía cosas sin sentido como "dominare el mundo y mezclare todos los tipos de ramen para hacer el ramen perfecto", estuvo 2 minutos así hasta que recibió un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de su clon Kitsune "¡oye!" dijo Shishio a Kitsune que respondió "te lo merecías", después de un rato discutiendo volvieron al tema "bueno me estás diciendo que tienes planeado evitar que Sasuke se vuelva un emo arrogante resentido de mierda, pedófilo al ser estudiante de Orochimaru y Nidaime Madara solo reviviendo a su madre Mikoto, ¿por qué no a su padre?" pregunto Shishio "simplemente porque es imposible ya que trate y el cuerpo de su padre no existe en cambio Itachi se encargó de enterrar a su madre en el cementerio Uchiha, al parecer su padre era igual de malvado, arrogante e imbécil que el resto de su clan por lo cual quemo su cuerpo minutos después de hacer caer en el Tsukuyomi a Sasuke" dijo Kitsune a Shishio el cual respondió "sirvió el haberte infiltrado en el barrio Uchiha el día de la masacre, ¿no?" "más de lo que crees, pues me infiltre en el cuarto secreto de los Uchiha y encontré un pergamino que solo se puede leer con el Rinnegan, lo leí y resulta que los Uchiha no están malditos ni nada como creía Tobirama y el Mangekyō Sharingan tampoco está maldito solo lo activan de la manera incorrecta, egoísta y fácil la cual es matar a tu mejor amigo lo que me hace suponer que la forma correcta seria estar al borde de la muerte por salvar a un completo desconocido, esta sería la forma correcta, humilde y difícil algo que probablemente ningún Uchiha hubiera echo jamás por su arrogancia y complejo de superioridad" explico Kitsune a un Shishio que estaba atónito y solo dijo "entonces ¿por qué no lo vi en mis recuerdos?" "oye, piensa solo se podía leer con un Rinnegan lo que me hace pensar que si vieran mis recuerdos tampoco lo hubieran podido saber" respondió Kitsune a un pensativo Shishio que ya había salido completamente del shock y ahora pensaba en lo que debía hacer "(hmm esto contara como regalo de navidad para el teme, también debo darle uno a Naruko-neechan, Kaa-san y a Ciclope-niisan Dattebayo)"

Bueno ahora llega la parte en la que yo el autor les pongo porque Shishio y Kitsune son así con Sasuke pues miren:

* * *

**Flashback no jutsu **

Segundos antes de chasquear los dedos Shishio (el verdadero) golpeo con dos dedos a Naruto en la frente, segundos después se ve a Naruto y Shishio en un lugar donde todo era blanco y solo se veía una esfera gigante de vidrio la cual estaba al lado de Shishio que dijo "bueno Naruto te preguntaras donde estas ¿cierto?" y Naruto solo asintió "bueno estamos en mi mente en esa esfera aparecerán mis recuerdos de las cosas que vi desde el cielo, aquí veras muchas cosas que pasaron en el mundo ninja, pero solo las que necesites después simplemente veras un destello y despertaras en el pasado o algo así, mira esta es una de las cosas que pasaron después de tu muerte, así fue como Naruto vio como todos lamentaban su muerte incluso Sasuke "Ero-Rikudou esto es verdad, ¿Sasuke lamenta mi muerte?" preguntó Naruto a Shishio que respondió "lamento decirte que no pero sigue viendo" ahí Naruto vio como Sasuke solo fingía y cuando nadie se dio cuenta Sasuke le arrebato un ojo al cuerpo de Naruto y huyo, después Naruto vio como Orochimaru le implantaba su ojo con el Rinnegan para luego Orochimaru reviva a los Akatsuki, Kages y todos los que podía incluido Madara con el Edo-tensei y Sasuke usaba el Rinnegan para revivir a todo su clan excepto su padre que no pudo, vio como Mikoto la madre de Sasuke le rogaba que parara esto y como Sasuke al ver que ella no quería venganza la mata con un Chidori diciendo que el clan debe estar en lo más alto y si ella no quería ser parte de eso debía morir al no merecer el apellido Uchiha, vio como en medio de la Guerra (masacre) que lideraba Sasuke contra Konoha Itachi uso el Kotoamatsukami para no ser controlado y pelear junto con los de Konoha, vio todo eso con lágrimas en los ojos al saber que su sacrificio fue en vano y todos sus amigos murieron ya que eran muchos para ellos, después de ver eso Rikudou le mostro cosas que pasaron antes de eso y después de ver todo eso Rikudou le dijo a Naruto "es por eso que tú tienes que evitar todo eso y ser el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, escucha Naruto tu eres el alma más pura que ha existido, incluso más que la mía, no hay nadie más digno que tú para esto, si tú no lo logras nadie lo hará, yo confió en ti tu alcanzaras la tan ansiada paz, después de eso Naruto vio que estaba fuera de la mente del Rikudou, vio como chasqueaba los dedos y una luz cegadora aparecía, luego todo era oscuridad

**Se disipa Flashback no jutsu**

* * *

Así Shishio y Kitsune quedaron en que Kitsune robaría el pergamino de los Hokage, se infiltraría en la mansión Hyuga y robaria algunos pergaminos como el sello del pájaro enjaulado, el Junken, el Byakugan y el Kaiten, esto lo haría ya que Shishio pensó que podría serle de utilidad en el futuro y no estaba del todo equivocado, mientras tanto Shishio se disfrazaría de Santa y dejaría algunos regalos, usaría el henge modificado que usaron los clones de Kitsune (se me olvidó mencionarlo es noche buena y está nevando)

* * *

**Con Kitsune **

Kitsune sonreía al haber logrado su cometido, robo el pergamino de los Hokage, unos cuantos pergaminos de los Hyuga y lo mejor de todo iba disfrazado de Mizuki, ¿cómo empezó esto? fácil los clones disfrazados huyeron, al ver esto Minato, Hiruzen, Danzo y los demás ninjas empezaron a perseguirlos, después cuando Kitsune alcanzo a "Orochimaru" el clon del Camino Deva uso un Shinra-Tensei a gran escala dejando a todos heridos y bastante lejos de su posición sin embargo aún podían verlos y alcanzaron a ver como Mizuki le daba unos pergaminos a Orochimaru que después de recibirlos lo mato eso vieron pero lo que paso fue lo siguiente:

Kitsune alcanzo a "Orochimaru" le entrego los pergaminos y rápidamente uso el Kawirimi con el verdadero Mizuki que estaba escondido tras un árbol, al ver esto el clon del Camino Animal actuó rápidamente degollando a Mizuki con un Kunai después de eso los clones se fueron mientras Kitsune los seguía sin que lo vieran para que luego cuando estaban lejos los clones se disiparan a la vez dándole un horrible dolor de cabeza a Kitsune pues estaban usando el Rinnegan, agarro los pergaminos, los sello en uno más pequeño y se fue saltando entre los arboles pues no podía darse el lujo de quedarse inconsciente allí o lo pillarían y los de Konoha bueno digamos que necesitaban un hospital, el más decente era Minato que se los llevo a todos al hospital con su Hiraishin

* * *

**Con Shishio**

Espero a que todos estuvieran dormidos y lo primero que hiso fue ir al complejo Uchiha, a la casa de Sasuke y su hermana Satsuki a quien por cierto Sasuke odiaba por no querer vengar al clan, estaban dormidos así que fue fácil, Shishio activo el Rinnegan pero al hacerlo noto que algo le pasaba a su cabello, sigilosamente fue al baño, se miró al espejo y vio que ahora todo su cabello era rojo como todo buen Uzumaki "¿qué mierda?" se preguntó Shishio al ver su cabello pero alguien escucho su voz y era nada más ni nada menos que Satsuki que al verlo iba a gritar pero cuando lo pudo ver bien dijo "¿Santa?" y la respuesta fue "algo así" y después sintió un pequeño golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente "(es bastante bonita)" pensó Kitsune para luego revivir a Mikoto y dejarla en el sofá hasta que "¿quién eres?" pregunto Mikoto confundida pero solo alcanzo a ver unos ojos azules como el mar antes de caer inconsciente en el sofá mientras Shishio pensaba "si el emo sigue siendo emo aun con esto yo mismo le arrancare las bolas, hacer esto me deja débil y con un gran dolor de cabeza" después de eso Shishio salió de ahí pensando "(se llevaran una gran sorpresa)" luego Kitsune hiso lo mismo con Tsunade al revivir a Nawaki, Dan y también rejuveneció a Tsunade usando el Chakra de Kurama que el tenia sellado, a pesar de que era de noche Kakashi seguía despierto en el hospital sin embargo estaba muy triste ya que había ido muy contento a comprarse la nueva temporada de Icha Icha edición Diamante solo para Daymios pero no pudo ya que no le alcanzaba y para comprarlo tendría que hacer misiones clase S toda su vida pero lamentablemente tampoco le alcanzaría porque necesita comer y dormir, más encima viene Orochimaru a cagarle más el día pero afortunadamente Shishio vio la graciosa escena de Kakashi llorando estilo Anime mientras veía una fotografía de los libros educativos que quería, así que decidió robar esa temporada de Icha Icha, obviamente dejando dinero, lo compraría pero estaba cerrado así que los robo, dejo el dinero que costaban y los dejo con una nota encima del mueble que estaba al lado de la cama de Kakashi que decía "Para: Kakashi De: Santa Pd: si dejas de llegar tarde por los próximos 10 años te regalare la temporada que viene"

Al día siguiente todo estaba de cabeza, incluso Kakashi llego temprano a la reunión que se hiso respecto a los acontecimientos de ayer, Homura y Koharu poco menos que querían asesinar a Minato por lo que hiso incluso Jiraiya quería asesinar a Minato ya que fue llamado para la reunión y apenas le dieron la noticia tuvieron que agarrarlo para que no cometiera un grave asesinato, supongo que saben de qué estoy hablando ¿no? era una gran polémica en Konoha Hiashi estaba ardiendo en furia contra Minato y también quería asesinarlo "Maldito Desgraciado nos has condenado a todos ¿Cómo es posible que estés peleando contra Orochimaru mientras se comete un robo de este nivel, obviamente era una distracción, te mereces lo peor como has dejado que se roben la temporada de Icha Icha edición Diamante solo para Daymios, si así es amigos nadie noto que robaron los pergaminos de los Hyuga, el pergamino de los Hokage ni que la matriarca Uchiha revivió ni nada por eso era que querían ejecutar a Minato

Satsuki y Sasuke estuvieron muy felices de que su madre revivió y pasaron la navidad juntos pero pasada esta Sasuke empezó a odiar a su padre revivida también ya que no quería ayudarlo a cometer su venganza y Satsuki daba gracias ya que pensaba que lo que pidió para navidad se lo habían dado ya que pidió volver a ver a su Kaa-san

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

"Bueno toma Shishio aquí están" dijo Kitsune para después empezar a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles pues tenía que ir a Kirigakure para que le permitan usar las Kibas y Shishio bueno él se iría hacia Nami no Kuni ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas allí…

* * *

Hora de las preguntas

¿Qué regalo desean para Navidad?

Yo un libro pero si no se puede una play 4

¿Qué regalos les dieron?

Yo aún no puedo responder eso


	12. El entrenamiento parte 8

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero que les guste

* * *

**El entrenamiento parte 8**

* * *

"Bueno toma Shishio aquí están" dijo Kitsune para después empezar a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles pues tenía que ir a Kirigakure para que le permitan usar las Kibas y Shishio bueno él se iría hacia Nami no Kuni ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas allí…

Kitsune estaba haciendo muchos pero muchos esfuerzos por no desmayarse… aun, ya que esos clones estuvieron peleando por horas, eso no sería nada claro pero estaban usando el Rinnegan eso serían como ver los recuerdos de esos cinco clones de 5 ángulos distintos a la vez, lo que era bastante doloroso, por ello Kitsune trataba de alejarse lo más posible ya que habían bastantes Anbus de Raíz persiguiéndolo, cortesía de Homura y Koharu pervertidos enojados que mandaron 2 escuadrones a buscar a cualquier sospechosos y bueno tal como se ve les pareció un poco sospechoso ver a un enmascarado de Kitsune con vestimenta Anbu (estamos hablando de un escuadrón, el otro está persiguiendo a Shishio) y no solo eso sino que era muy parecido a la descripción del tipo que robo los pergaminos de la familia Namikaze, saltando las ramas de los arboles a velocidad Jounin bajo, si así es bajo ya que a pesar de quitarse los 2 sellos de gravedad con el dolor de cabeza y la fatiga de los clones Kitsune estaba muy débil probablemente perdería, el dolor y el cansancio estaban haciendo que Kitsune fuera cada vez más lento, suficiente como para que los Anbus lo alcanzaran y empezarán a lanzarle jutsus de largo alcance así que finalmente pensó "(situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas)" y así lo hiso pues saco una cola de las dos que tenía selladas, era solo un clon pero aun así pudo clonar parte del chakra sellado del original, 2 colas y uso una, lo suficiente para escapar a una velocidad Kage bajo, en este breve lapso de tiempo el chakra Bijuu logro hacer que el dolor de cabeza se pasara y claro la curación acelerada también ayudo pero todo tiene un costo por lo que nuestro amigo enmascarado quedaría tirado en el bosque unos cuantos días… o semanas, pero tranquilos Kitsune no se llevó lo peor, lo peor se lo llevaron los 2 Anbus que tuvieron que darle la noticia a su pervertido líder Homura y su pervertida novia Koharu los cuales no fueron muy amables…

* * *

**Con Shishio**

Bueno Shishio la tuvo más fácil, apenas se dio cuenta que lo seguían dejo a todos inconscientes a una velocidad sorprendente usando su Sharingan de 3 comas, después simplemente se fue dejando su cuerpo prácticamente en piloto automático ya que estaba conversando con su inquilina la cual ahora poseía cierto control de su paisaje mental "Oye Kura-chan tengo una idea mira ¿te gustaría ser una Uzumaki y tener afinidad Fuuton aparte de tu afinidad Katon?" (están dentro del paisaje mental fuera de la mansión) **"sí, claro que sí, pero ¿cómo?" **interrogo Kurama a Shishio que dijo "con un pequeño sello que te daría mi afinidad Fuuton y a la vez mi sangre, haciéndote una Uzumaki pero ¿no dejaras de ser una Bijuu o algo así?, ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?" a lo que la Bijuu respondido **"claro que si, además mi sangre no tiene nada que ver con ser un Bijuu, mientras mi chakra siga siendo el mismo seguiré siendo una Bijuu aunque de hecho técnicamente soy mitad Bijuu y mitad humana al tener esta forma"** "ok ¿dónde quieres el sello?" preguntó Shishio a Kurama que dijo **"aquí en mi brazo"** mostrándole su brazo para que Shishio procediera a hacer algunos sellos para después gritar "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Intercambio de Sangre", morderse el dedo pulgar, y luego con la sangre dibujar un remolino en el brazo de Kurama el cual después de unos segundos brillo y se volvió un tatuaje, después de ese proceso Kurama se desmayó y Shishio la llevo dentro de la mansión

* * *

**Más Tarde en ese mismo lugar**

Kurama se despertó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Shishio sonriéndole **"¿qué fue lo que paso?"** preguntó Kurama a Shishio "nada, es normal que te hayas desmayado después de todo tu ADN cambio genéticamente para que mi sangre pudiera entrar sin problemas a tu sistema y funciono, ahora tienes el Fuuton, podrías mesclar los 2 elementos que tienes y formar el elemento quemar**" "podría pero no lo hare, no me gusta, voy a intentar hacer otro elemento, ese no es mi estilo, mejor voy a experimentar y veré que sale Naruto-kun"** respondido Kurama a Shishio "bueno, tú decides Kura-chan, por cierto esto conto como regalo atrasado de navidad" **"ok pero Naruto-kun hablando de navidad ¿le regalaste algo a tu nee-chan? es que me quede dormida y no sé qué paso" **pregunto Kurama a Shishio que dijo "claro que sí, le regale un libro de Fuinjutsu y me había confundido con Santa así que tuve que quitarme el disfraz y hable un poco con Naruko-nee, se sorprendido al ver mi color de pelo y debo admitirlo yo igual estoy sorprendido pero me alivia tener este color de pelo, siempre quise tenerlo así" Kurama escuchó atentamente y se dio cuenta que era verdad y le dijo "**probablemente sea porque te estas volviendo un Uzumaki puro, aunque de hecho jamas ha habido un Uzumaki puro desde mi padre, normalmente los Uzumaki tenían 10% sangre Senju y 90% sangre pura del Rikudou gracias a eso también tenían una para serlo totalmente deberías de hacer lo que Tsunade dijo ¿te acuerdas?"**

* * *

**Flashback no jutsu**

Minutos antes de despedirse de Shishio Tsunade le dio un frasquito que contenía Sangre Senju y el pergamino Uzumaki que contenía el jutsu para el intercambio de sangre, le dijo "escucha atentamente Shishio cuando sepas usar esta técnica a la perfección quiero que abras este frasquito que contiene sangre Senju, solo ábrelo cuando sepas usar la técnica ya que el jutsu de refrigeración solo sirve una vez pero dura unos 10 años y así tendrás mi sangre"

**Flashback no jutsu Kai (Liberar)**

* * *

"Si, tal vez debería hacerlo después de todo ya tengo la sangre Uchiha cuando las diosas alteraron mi ADN y sangre, también tengo un poco de sangre Senju por ser parientes pero no es suficiente, hmm, los Senju y Uchiha son clanes que fueron fundados por Ashura e Indra respectivamente, hijos de Uzumaki Shishio el Rikudou Sennin cariñosamente apodado Ero-Rikudou jeje, en teoría los Senju y los Uchiha salieron de los Uzumaki, digo de Rikudou y según se Ashura tuvo un hijo y una hija que fue la Matriarca Uzumaki, fundadora oficial del clan Uzumaki al seguir el legado de Shishio mientras el hijo de Ashura seguía el de su padre, Según se tengo 25% sangre Uchiha, 10% Sangre Senju y 65% Sangre Uzumaki, me faltaría un 15% de Sangre Senju que es justo lo que hay en ese frasquito, con eso tendré la misma sangre del Rikudou y seré un Uzumaki de Elite del cual solo ha existido uno y ha sido el Rikudou, si quiero encontrar la paz deberé de convertirme en el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin y para eso necesito tener la misma sangre Dattebayo, ¡Lo Hare!" explico Shishio a Kurama que pregunto **"¿cómo sabes todo eso?" **"antes de volver al pasado Ero-Rikudou me mostro los recuerdos que tiene de lo que vio cuando estaba muerto y yo le insistí en que me mostrara su vida y cosas que pasaron muuuuuuuuuuuuucho antes, desde las batallas entre Ashura e Indra y sus descendientes hasta las guerras de clanes, de aldeas y la increíble batalla del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju VS Madara Uchiha, según me conto tu padre Ashura e Indra reencarnaron en ellos respectivamente para seguir con su lucha durante las próximas generaciones" explico Shishio **"ah eso lo explica todo y por cierto ¿en quienes reencarnaron después?" **pregunto curiosa la Bijuu "según me dijo se supone que en nuestra otra vida Ashura reencarno en mi e Indra en el Sr. Humildad Nada Arrogante, Alegre, Positivo, el cual es querido por todos (incluidos ustedes, ¿cierto?) sin contar que odia a los emos, los engreídos, los pedófilos (lo digo por nuestro pedófilo favorito de Pedochimaru, Pd: Gracias por el apodo dfon98, de verdad le queda), Homofóbicos (también por Pedochimaru), y por sobre todo odia la venganza y a los que se creen superiores por su apellido" respondió Shishio sarcásticamente a Kurama **"¿era necesario tanto sarcasmo?" **"no sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo, pero ahora debería ser diferente, ya que alteramos el tiempo" dijo Shishio a Kurama **"vale, oye por cierto Naruto-kun, Kitsune quedo tirado en medio del bosque después de usar una cola para escapar de los anbus de Raíz" **"¿y?"** "como que ¿y?, tu control de chacra se ira a la mierda cuando sea disipado dentro de 3 años" **"¿Y?" **"Baka si pierdes tu control de chakra, no podrás hacer jutsus médicos hasta que lo recuperes, además no podrás ocultar tu chakra, el único jutsu médico que podrás hacer será liberar el sello de tu frente lo que en una batalla larga no sería ventajoso idiota ya que quedarías muy débil y no podrías curarte a menos que uses el chakra sellado pero aun no puedes por tu edad solo puedes sacar una cola y te dejaría aún más débil" **"aaaaaaahh ya entiendo pero no necesito usar ninguna cola recuerda que tengo mi curación acelerada, un momento" Shishio se hiso una pequeña herida en la mano en la realidad para ver su punto "¿Kura-chan ¿qué pasa?" **"Baka desactive tu curación acelerada para evitar que tu control de chakra se fuera a la mierda pero como Kitsune uso esa cola de todos modos se ira a la mierda, bueno por el momento la dejare así cuando Kitsune se disipe la activare" **"ok" y así Shishio deprimido dejo su paisaje mental para sacar el frasquito de un pergamino y proceder con el jutsu, después de eso quedó inconsciente en el bosque tirado igual que Kitsune sin embargo con la diferencia de que Shishio solo estuvo así unas horas después se despertó y se fue **"¿oye Naruto-kun no deberías ir y ayudar a Kitsune o algo?, si se disipa perderás tu control de chakra?" **preguntó Kurama a Shishio "nah que flojera además se las puede arreglar solo después de todo tiene todo mi poder, bueno casi"

* * *

**Próximamente en el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

(esto es una semana después de que Kitsune quedo inconsciente en el bosque) "MIERDA LA CAGUE" decía Kitsune sin parar, había ido a hacer el intento de hablar con el Mizukage Yagura para pedirle que le deje quedarse las Kibas sin embargo este se empezó a reír de el al ver a un niño de unos 8 años con las Kibas y vestimenta Anbu hasta mascara traía después de oírlo se empezó a burlar de él siendo que eran del mismo tamaño y Yagura tenía cara de niño "no eres nadie para hablar enano" le había dicho Kitsune después de eso Yagura llamo a los Anbu para que ejecuten a ese niño por insultarlo y robar las Kibas además de investigar quien le dio las Kibas a ese mocoso no importándole que sea un "niño" pero este se enojó y le corto una mano con una de las Kibas usando chakra Raiton después de eso empezó a huir de los Anbus que lo perseguían, era claro estaría en el libro bingo por cortarle la mano a un Kage…

Eh venga lo siento soy muy malo lo se, pero me tome unas vacaciones y al regreso lei muchos fics y se fue la inspiración para este así que no lo continuare…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah mentira pero desde ahora tal vez haga más fics pero solo los continuare cuando me inspire y tenga tiempo pero también con la condición de que me sienta a gusto haciendolo ya que no me quiero sentir obligado ya que así me salen mal las cosas continuare el fic cuando quiera y así no sentirme obligado ya que con este capítulo sabrán de lo que hablo este lo hice obligado y sin inspiración y bueno así me salió, intenten hacer un fic no importa de lo que sea así sabrán de lo que hablo la inspiración va y viene cuando le da la gana


End file.
